Daughter of Destruction
by Latina44870
Summary: Farrah watched helplessly as her mother burned alive when Smaug the terrible took over her homeland of Erebor. Hardened by that loss she grieved alone and pushed everyone away from her. Can Fili break thru her barriers and win her love? Also, a great prophecy is revealed. Can Thorin lead his people to victory or will it all fall to ruin? Fili/Farrah, Kili, Thorin, Dwalin, Dis, etc
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daughter of Destruction

Author: Latina44870

Rating: M for mature content.

Warnings: Grief, despair, med. Violence, some sexual situations in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. It all belongs to the amazing Tolkien. I am just a humble fan of his work. This is for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours too.

Pairings: This story will eventually pair Fili/Farrah but will include Kili, Thorin, Dis, Dwalin, Balin as other main characters.

Author's Note: *IMPORTANT* This story does NOT follow the hobbit books/movies completely. I have changed dates and things to fit MY story. I know they are not correct according to Tolkien's works but these are done intentionally so pointing them out is not needed. Thank you.

Summary: Farrah watched helplessly as her mother burned alive when Smaug the terrible took over her homeland of Erebor. Hardened by that loss she grieved alone and pushed everyone away from her. Can Fili break thru her barriers and win her love? Also, a great prophecy is revealed. All the souls of Smaug's victims are trapped within the fire drake's body. Only his destruction can release them to a peaceful afterlife. The prophecy foretells of a Fire Walker, one who does not burn but masters the flames of destruction. Can the Dwarves find this fire walker and reclaim their homeland and allow their loved ones to finally rest in peace?

The heat was unbearable. It was the only thing she could feel or think of at that moment. It felt as if the very flesh was melting off of her bones. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came. She was utterly lost in her pain and in her fear. This was how her nights were. Horrible memories and recollections of the worst day of her life. The day when the dragon Smaug, took from her the single most important thing in her world; her mother.

Farrah awoke with her heart racing and gasping for breath. She could almost still smell the thick smoke and her eyes and lungs burned with it. "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real," she cried to herself over and over and she held her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth in her bed. Tears poured from her eyes and the pain in her heart wrenching sobs were enough to awaken her father. Like every other night in her life since losing their home and the woman who loved them, he came to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her in the dark sometimes for hours until she cried herself back to sleep. He wanted to take the nightmares away from her but he could not. He did not have that power to do so. All he could do was to hold her and love her and reassure her that he was there even if her mother was not.

It was on these nights, that he thought back to the day of the tragedy; the day that Smaug came to take over their homeland of Erebor. The day he lost the only woman he had ever loved. Celesta was beautiful. Her long pale blonde hair hung in waves down over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were always so kind and loving. What she had seen in him he did not know, but he was forever thankful that he had her love, even if it had not been nearly long enough.

He looked down at his daughter who had fallen back asleep in his arms. She had been only six at the time of their greatest loss. She had been a child of laughter and of love, as carefree as her mother had been. But, that all had changed. Now, sixty years had come to pass and she was a young woman. She had her mother's beauty, of that there was no doubt. The same long pale blonde hair hung around her shoulders and the same blue eyes. But that was where the similarities ended. Celesta had been kind and caring. Farrah was hard, cold, and fierce. He blamed all of this on the loss of her mother. She had hardened her heart over the long years since their loss. Sure, he knew she loved him but she had put up a strong wall of defense around her very heart and soul to all others. It was in this way that she hoped to keep everyone else away, because if she did not allow herself to love anyone, then she would not feel such loss when they were gone.

He carefully laid his daughter back down on her bed and pulled the covers up around her. She seemed to be resting peacefully again and he hoped that the nightmares would not return. He kissed her tear stained cheek and turned to leave her room taking one last glance at his daughter. They had both lost the woman they loved but he knew he had to remain strong for her. With a silent prayer to Vala Aulë, Dwalin turned and left the room.

Morning came and he found Farrah preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Neither of them spoke a word of the night before; as usual. They preferred not to talk about it and this is how it had always been and how they planned to keep it. It was their pain and their grief to bear. A knock at the door ended the silence and Dwalin got up to answer it. "Hello brother," he said as he moved aside to allow Balin to enter.

"Good morning you two," Balin replied as he came inside the stone dwelling they called home. He looked at his niece and noticed the dark under eyes. He knew all about torment but he also knew not to mention it. "Smells good in here."

Farrah gave her uncle a small smile as she plated up some food for him and set it beside her father's. "There is plenty Uncle Balin I hope you are hungry."

"You know me lassie. I am always hungry." He replied with a laugh as he dug in. Farrah smiled at the two men she loved. They were all she had left in this world. The last two people who had a part of her heart.

She watched the two of them eat their breakfast whole she cleaned up the tiny kitchen. She was lost in her thoughts when she noticed both of them looking at her. "What?"

"Balin was just asking us if we were going to the end of summer feast that Thorin is hosting?" Dwalin repeated for her.

"You should go," she said nodding at her father.

"You BOTH, should go," Balin interrupted. "It would do you good to get out of the house Farrah."

"I am not much in the way of parties and socializing," she said flatly with a frown. "Haven't you two given up by now?"

Dwalin got up and went to his daughter. He put his hands on her shoulders to turn her to look at him. "You are young Farrah and you are beautiful. You should be having fun. Laughing and dancing and meeting nice young dwarves. You are nearing the age of majority and you should think about settling down soon. Thorin's nephews will be there. You have not seen them in so long and they used to be your friends."

"Father, you know I have no interest in them or any other. I do not wish to socialize or have fun. I just want to be left alone."

Dwalin sighed and pulled his daughter into a hug. "You need to move on. We both lost her and nothing we do will bring her back."

"Easy for you to say," Farrah retorted. "How have you moved on? You go do your work everyday, drink everynight, and pass out. What fun do you have father?"

Dwalin looked at his daughter. He could not deny her words. They were true. He turned to his brother hoping he could shed some words of wisdom and Balin did not disappoint. "Why don't you both make a pact? Begin to live your lives again. You should both go with me to Thorin's feast."

Farrah face took on that hard look that Dwalin knew only too well. Her beauty she had gotten from her mother but her stubborn nature was all from him. "Stop it," he said before she went into full on stubborn mode. "I will do this if you will too."

She looked from one dwarf to the other. Both had a glimmer of hope in their eyes and she did not want to squash it. "I will do this if it will make you both happy."

She did not want any part of it. The happy people dancing and singing, the merriment, the laughter. She knew it would be hard for her to get thru the evening but she had told them she would do it. "You both will owe me big time," she said with a sigh as she went to her room. She could hear the chuckles her words had caused and she had to admit, they were good to hear. She dearly loved her father and her Uncle Balin.

She went to her closet and looked at the things she had hanging up. There was not much choice. She usually wore her tunic and leggings with her boots everyday and she had several sets of that particular outfit combination and not much else. When had she last worn a dress? She thought for a moment and could not recollect even one memory of doing so. She did not have a dress because dresses were just so impractical in her life. She helped her father do several jobs and doing them in a dress was not an option. Neither was sparring with her father when he was teaching her to fight or when she went pony riding. No, dresses were not a part of her life. "I guess a trip to the market is in order," she sighed and wondered if it was not too late for her to get out of this. She really did NOT want to go. She was tired from lack of sleep and she did not wish to see any of her old friends. Sure, she had seen some of them passing thru town but she always went out of her way to avoid anyone who might want to talk to her. It was just easier that way. So, how would it be when she was surrounded by everyone at the feast?

She went to her bed and sat down on it a tear already forming in her eye. She had grown up so alone. No mother to hold her or to teach her things. Girl things that only a mother knew. Her father was amazing and he had taught her make weapons, to fight, and to be brave. But the limited cooking skills she had were self taught and she knew nothing of dancing and socializing and most of all talking to males. "Mother why did you have to go away," she whispered to the empty room. It was as empty as her heart felt…


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of Destruction chapter 2

She walked through the markets and stopped at one stand to look at the rack of dresses. She felt the smooth material and admired the beautiful colors. She was lost in thought when she heard someone call her name. Startled she turned to look at the lady beside her. She had not seen her in a long time but the woman still looked the same. Her warm gentle smile on her face told Farrah that she was indeed happy to see her. "Aunt Dis, it has been a long time."

Dis was not her real aunt but she had always called her Aunt Dis. Dis and her mother Celesta had been very close. Almost like sisters even. She felt the older woman's arms go around her hugging her tightly. "Farrah, it is so good to see you out and about. I swear Dwalin keeps you locked up at home."

Farrah forced a smile and replied, "I prefer the quiet of the house to all the noise and activity of the markets. It is good to see you though."

Dis knew the troubles of the young girl. Dwalin had told her and Thorin of the nightmares and the way the girl had pushed everyone out of her life was just not right. "Is it true you will be attending my brother's feast this evening? We would all love to see you there."

Farrah motioned to the rack of dresses. "What you heard is true. I'm going to wear a dress and everything." She laughed but her laugh was not a happy one. It held a lot of nervous tones to it.

Dis looked over the rack of dresses and pulled out several that she held up the girl. "You will be a sight in this one for sure," she said as she held up the icy blue frock for Farrah to look at. "Or perhaps this one if you are so daring," she said with a giggle and she held up a bright red dress with a scooping neckline.

Farrah had to laugh at that and took the red dress and put it back on the rack. "Not likely," she laughed and she was surprised but her laugh was genuine and light. "I do like the blue one though."

They talked for a short time while the merchant lady rang up the dress and packaged it for Farrah. She paid and took the parcel and turned back to Dis. "I shall see you this evening then."

With another affectionate hug from the older dwarf she headed back towards her home. She wanted to try on the dress and see how it felt. Her nerves were already on edge as the time drew closer and all she really wanted to do was to crawl under her covers and hide…

"You will not believe who I ran into at the market today," Dis said as she helped Kili fasten his tunic and robes.

"Do you really want us to guess or are you going to tell us?" Fili asked as he fastened his own clothing.

"Farah."

One word was all that was needed to command quiet in the room. The young girls name had not been spoken aloud in quite some time. "How is she?" Fili asked eager to hear what his mother had to say.

"She is coming tonight to the feast." Dis looked at both of her sons but paid special attention to her eldest child's reaction. He did not disappoint when she saw the sparkle in his eyes and the smile that formed on his handsome face.

"Are you certain?" Kili asked. He knew of Dwalin's moody daughter. She was a few years older than he was but he knew that she and Fili had been very close when they were small children. Until Erebor fell and they had all moved to their present location. Now Dwalin lived across the town and Farrah was seldom seen. Fili talked about her often and he knew the girl still held his heart.

"She told me so herself while she was picking out a dress at the market." Dis stood back and looked at her sons. "You two are so handsome."

Her boys smiled fondly back at her. She was a great mother to them and like Farrah they too had lost someone special in their lives; their father. He too had been taken by the fire drake from the north. He had tried to defend Erebor alongside Thror, Thrain, and Thorin but he had not been so lucky to escape the fire that was thrown freely in the dragons path.

A frown threatened to form on Dis' face but she held it back. They all mourned their loss but they had moved on. Farrah had not. Perhaps it was time though and Dis hoped that the girl was ready to get on with her life. Perhaps even a life with Fili. She knew the two were so fond of each other when they were small. She and Celesta had even laughed about arranging their marriage when they were both born. It was a fact that she still held out hope for. She would love nothing more than to welcome the beautiful daughter of Dwalin into her family. She had reached out to them both when they had arrived in the Blue Mountains but their grief was too near and she did not want to intrude.

"I can't wait to see her," Fili said with a genuine smile. His blue eyes full of light and love. He had left her alone like his mother and Thorin had asked him to. Now, he hoped was the beginning of something new for her. He had not much free time with Thorin constantly needing him to watch and observe the many duties he performed as their leader but he would make time for Farrah if she indeed felt the same.

"I know Fili is excited to see her," Kili teased as he too had noticed his brother's smile.

"Do not tease your brother," Dis scolded her youngest. "They were really close at one time. I do hope that they can rekindle that closeness."

"They were like 6 and 8 how close could they have been?" Kili teased as he moved quickly to avoid the punch his brother swung his way.

"Boys!" Dis laughed. "Stop it. "Kili, you are to be on your best behavior this evening. You are to leave Farrah and your brother alone and let them talk."

"I will," Kili promised his mother but his mischievous glint in his eye told her different.

"I mean it Kili!" she warned.

"If he doesn't," Fili warned, "I will have Uncle Thorin put him on stable duty for a month."

Kili groaned and stuck out his tongue at his brother before rushing from the room leaving Dis and her eldest son alone. She went over and hugged Fili. "I know you have not been happy since we moved here. The long years passing without the happy laughter you once held. They say time heals all wounds."

"Do you believe that?" Fili asked her.

"I miss your father and I miss my best friend Celesta as well as all of the others. I miss Erebor. We have all lost so much but for a young girl to lose her mother is a true tragedy. I do think with the time passing and perhaps your help she can smile once again."

"They say you only truly love once in your life and Farrah was my love mother." Fili felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes. "We were young yes, but I have not looked at single girl in that way since then."

"It is true Fili, love touches us once in a lifetime. Your father and I had that and I shall not love another man but you and Farrah have a second chance to rekindle what you lost. I really hope that it all works out for you."

"I love you mother," he said as he held her close to him.

"I also would like grandchildren someday soon to spoil," Dis added with a laugh.

The knock on the door broke them apart and Thorin stuck his head in. "Is it true?" he asked as he looked at his sister. "Kili said Dwalin and Farrah are attending the feast this evening?"

"Tis true," Dis said. She was happy Dwalin would be around and hopefully in a good mood. He and Thorin had always been best friends and she knew that Thorin missed his old friend dearly as well.

"Then tonight shall be an even better feast. It will be a gathering of old friends and a new beginning for us all I hope. I have a very important announcement to make tonight." Thorin stated with a grin.

Dis raised an eyebrow at her brother, but Thorin shook his head. "You will find out this evening." With that said he closed the door and Dis looked at her son.

"I have no idea what he is planning, I swear."

"Hmm," Dis said as she wondered what her brother was up to now. "I guess we will just have to see what the night brings us."


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of Destruction chapter 3

"Breathe Farrah, just breathe," she whispered to herself as she stood in her little room looking into the mirror. The panic attack threatening to wash over her as she realized the time for leaving was so close. "You can do this."

She ran her brush through her long hair one last time and had to admit to herself that she looked decent enough. The pale blue dress fit her perfectly and she loved the long length her hair had grown to. It just touched the lower part of her back. She wore no braids in her hair as she was not in a relationship and she owned no land. Those were the main reasons for dwarfish hair braiding. So she wore hers just natural. She knew most dwarf women wore hair jewels or other outlandish things but she was never really into any of that. She was plain and she liked it that way. She also did not have the beard that some dwarfish women grew and that was something she was happy about as well. Her mother had never grown one either. In fact none of the women on her mother's side had that trait. She had never thought about it much but it did puzzle her.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Are ye ready girl?" she heard her father call out thru the wooden door.

She opened it and smiled as she saw her father too had taken a little care about his appearance. He wore a new tunic and had actually combed out his beard. "You look very handsome," she said to him as he stood there looking at her. "What's wrong?"

Dwalin looked at his baby girl and felt speechless. "You are so beautiful Farrah," he said and she heard his voice waver slightly with emotion. "You look so much like your mother. She would be so proud of you."

Farrah hugged her father and the two of them just stood there, no more words were needed. They both felt the loss of Celesta. After several moments, Dwalin stepped back and she saw him wipe a tear from his cheek. "Tonight we will enjoy good food and good company. We have grieved so long and now we must heal Farrah. We can not keep pushing our good friends aside. They love us and they care for us. It is time. Will you try?"

"I will try," she promised and together the two of them left the little home that they shared and headed towards the great palace of Thorin Oakenshield and his family.

"Is she here yet?" Fili asked as he looked around the large hall for any sign of Farrah or Dwalin. "You said they were coming right?"

Balin grinned at the energy of the young lad. "They will be here. They promised. Just try not to overwhelm the lassie ok? Take it slow."

"Balin, you know I love her. I always have and I always will. I have waited patiently all these years because of her loss but now I want that chance to show her that she does have a life ahead of her. A life with me and all of our future children." Fili's smile lit up his entire face as he thought about the future with Farrah. One he had almost given up hope of ever having.

"I wish you all the luck in the world laddie," Balin replied and he truly meant his words. He would like nothing more than to see Farrah married to Fili. It was what her mother had always wanted as well.

"Balin!" Thorin went over to his friend and shook his hand. "Good to see you. Fili, you clean up very well indeed."

Fili was happy to see his uncle so good natured. It wasn't often Thorin would put aside his worries and cares and actually enjoy life. They had a good life. They had what they needed and more. It wasn't Erebor but it was still a home.

"What's this about good news I hear you are announcing this evening?" Balin asked.

Thorin just grinned and said, "You will have to wait like everyone else. Trust me though, it is indeed good news." Thorin looked at his eldest nephew. The one he had begun to groom to take over leading their people in his stead. He was proud of the lad. He was a born leader and Thorin knew that one day Fili would sit upon the throne of his family in Erebor. Yes, the news he had indeed would be well received.

Fili was about to prod his uncle further about the news when he saw her walk in. His words caught in his throat as he lost his breath for a moment. She was a vision in pale blue, her dress flowing smoothly over her young womanly curves. She wore delicate slippers on her feet and her long pale blonde hair hung down her shoulders in waves.

Thorin and Balin both turned to see what had caught Fili's attention and were awestruck themselves.

"Are you sure this is a good idea father?" Farrah asked as she stepped into the large room that was filled with her people. She felt several pairs of eyes turn towards them and the weight of their stares was heavy upon her.

"Just breathe in slowly and move forward," Dwalin said to his daughter. He too was just as nervous as she was. It was their first day officially moving forward. They were to rejoin their friends and continue their lives; without Celesta.

Farrah held onto her father's arm tightly as Dis made her way over to them. "So glad you both could make it this evening," she gushed as she hugged Dwalin and then Farrah. "Farrah you remember my son Kili?" she asked as Kili came over to them.

Farrah's eyes took in the young dwarf. He was only a few years younger than her and she had seen him from afar every so often when she went to town, but she had not realized just how grown up he had looked. "Hello Kili," she said and forced a smile.

Kili took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, "Farrah it has been too long since you last graced us with your presence. I am happy you are here."

She was about to reply when she felt someone swoop her up from behind. With a startled gasp she turned her head to see she was in Fili's arms.

Dis noticed the young girl's nervous face and silently chastised her eldest son. She knew Fili was excited but she had told him to take it slow. She would expect it of Kili but her sons never failed to surprise her. "Fili, don't scare the girl off."

"I am so sorry," Fili said as he set Farrah back onto her feet. "I was just so excited to see you here tonight. It has been way too long my friend." He wanted to say so much more to her and to kiss her but he refrained under his mother's stern glare.

"Fili, hi," she said her voice breathless. She had expected to feel nervous seeing him again but she did not expect it to impact her so hard. She had seen him from time to time in town as well with Kili but had not seen him close up for many years until now. He had grown from a young dwarfling to a full grown man. His body was no longer young and thin but he was well built and stocky. His hair a wild mess of blonde curls and he wore several braids in his hair and on his mustache. She knew those were to represent his homeland of Erebor and the fact that he was next in line for the throne. She was relieved to see there was no courting braid in his hair.

She gave him a gentle warm smile and she could see his face practically light up. Despite her fears and her sorrow she felt in herself hope. Something she had not felt for a very long time. She looked to her father who was also smiling and deep in conversation with his best friend Thorin and uncle Balin.

"Will you dance with me?" Fili asked as he held her hand and gently pulled her towards the dance space.

"Oh, um I am not sure," she flustered but Fili was not taking no for an answer. She saw Kili dance by them with a young lass in his arms and they looked like they were having a lot of fun.

She felt his arms go around her waist and she knew she was blushing. She had not been this close to him in many many years and even then the closeness had felt much different. Her senses felt so alive and she had stirrings within her body that she knew not what they were about. She just knew that they felt good. The music changed to a slow tune and he pulled her even closer. She laid her head against his chest and could hear his heart beating through his tunic. She breathed in his scent and found it to be very pleasing. Still, despite the happy thoughts in her head and the newfound feelings in her body, the vision of her mother's face flashed in her mind. Always it brought her to a dark place…


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter of Destruction Chapter 4

"I have missed you," Fili said as he held the woman he had loved since he was a child in his arms and twirled her around the dance floor. "I knew if I waited long enough you would come back to me."

Farrah felt her head spinning with his words. Feeling happy felt in a way like betraying her mother. Her mother was dead and wasn't it wrong to be happy? She found herself looking up into his blue eyes, eyes that were so full of life and happiness. He had lost his own father and yet he was not living an empty life like she had been for so many years. "How do you do it?" she asked him.

The music ended and he led her over to the bench by the wall. "Do what?" he asked her.

"How do you live life like it never happened?" She felt the sadness well up in her again. Always it sought to destroy any shred of happiness she tried to let in. Tears began to form in her eyes and she turned her face so Fili wouldn't see them.

He reached out and pulled her face back towards him. "There is no shame in tears or missing those we love. But people have to move on with their lives. You have an entire life ahead of you and I hope that you will allow me to be a big part of it."

"I just I don't know Fili. I feel like every smile or every good thought makes me forget her. I can't forget her." She felt the tears fall and she knew she had to get away from the party and the people. Coming here had been wrong. She got up to leave but he held her arm tightly. "Please do not do this Fili. You just don't understand."

"I can not let you just run out of my life yet again Farrah!" she could hear the desperation in his voice and she hated causing him grief.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he pleaded. "Away from all of the people."

She looked around and spotted her father again. He seemed to be doing well. He was merrily talking to Thorin and Balin and several others. She turned back to Fili and nodded her head.

He had caught her looking at him several times and he could see the panic on her face. He silently pleaded with his daughter not to run away. "Is she looking again?" Balin said and Dwalin nodded.

"Just keep smiling and looking happy," Thorin added. "If she sees you moving on and enjoying yourself she is apt to do the same. I know how much this means to Fili."

"I feel like I have failed her," Dwalin said although he kept a smile on his face. "I could not be both the father and the mother that she had lost. She needed a woman in her life all of those years."

"Dis would have been glad to help but every time she tried you and Farrah both had excuses." Thorin said sadly. "I know a young girl needs a woman's influence. I was more than willing to look after the boys when their father passed."

"I taught her how to fight but could not teach her how to do all of those woman things like sewing and cooking." Dwalin said sadly.

Balin put his hand on his brother's arm. "You did the best you could brother. It is up to Farrah now to come to terms and move on. I think Fili is the best chance of that happening."

The three dwarves glanced over at the couple in question as they saw them leaving the banquet hall.

"About that news Thorin?" Balin asked changing the mood of the group.

Thorin grinned and patted Balin on the back. "All in due time my friend. I will introduce you to someone special that you will want to hear what they have to say." With that he left the two men wondering what was going on…

Fili led her thru some hallways and to a more secluded part of the home. He opened the door to one of the rooms and guided her inside. "We won't be bothered in here," he said as he moved to light more candles. The glow cast enough light that she could see they were in a sleeping chamber. She guessed it was probably his room. She looked at the walls which were covered with weapons hanging up in various spots. The bed was large and comfortable looking. It was covered with many pillows and a large fur covering. "Have a seat," he motioned to the bed and went to light a fire in the fireplace. Soon the room was toasty warm and very comfortable.

He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his. "You know our parents wanted us to marry and have dwarflings for them to spoil and for us all to live a long happy life together."

Farrah nodded. She knew very well it was what their parents had hoped for. "It is what I wanted too, but then, things changed."

Fili reached out and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "We can have that still," he said as he lowered his lips to hers. Farrah felt his lips brush against hers and they were warm and inviting. For a moment she felt lost in the sensation, a jolt of feelings coursed through her body and she did not know what to make of it. The very nearness of him sent her entire body into chaos. She felt him deepen the kiss as he pushed his tongue past her lips and she did not deny him entry. She heard him moan and felt his arm slip around her waist, pulling her closer against his body. The other hand found its way to her hair and he wound a handful of it to keep her head in place. She felt totally at his mercy and at that moment she didn't care about anything other than Fili and his lips.

He was encouraged by her lack of refusal at his advances so he pulled her into his lap. It felt so good to hold her and for a moment he actually thought that everything just might be alright…

She was on his lap and through her dress and his tunic she could feel the hardness of his arousal. With a gasp she was brought back to her senses and moved quickly away. "We can't do this!" she said but already her body was silently screaming at her.

Fili sighed and ran his hands thru his own wild mane of hair. "Farrah, we are not those young scared kids anymore. We have gone through more than our fare share of loss but should we allow what happened to ruin the rest of our lives? Already we have lost a lot of years that we could have spent together. If you give up entirely then the dragon wins. He not only took your mother from you and took your happy childhood but also your entire life and that of any children we might have had."

Farrah shook her head. Children.. There was no way she could even imagine having children. What if something happened to her and she died? What if she left her children someday like her mother had left her? "I do not want this," she said with a gasp and stood up. Looking at the very handsome dwarf she simply said, "I am sorry Fili, I can not be what you want me to be. Please, find someone else. For there is no hope left." She felt the tears falling and she ran out of the room before she started sobbing. Her very soul burned as if the dragon's fire was consuming it just as it had done to her mother.

The cold night air hit her as she made it outside and the streets were nothing but a blur as she raced towards her home. Once inside, she sank down the floor and let it all out. The tears, the frustration, the sadness. "Why?!" she screamed to the darkened room. "What did this have to happen?!"

"Where is Farrah?" Dwalin asked as he saw Fili come back into the banquet hall without her.

"She left," he simply said not wanting to go into all the of the details. Especially the part where he had her in his room and on his lap fully hoping and intending to make her his. This was Dwalin after all. Not someone he wanted to piss off. "I tried talking to her but she bolted. I thought perhaps I had finally gotten to her this time." He trailed off just shaking his head.

"It's alright lad," Dwalin said as he patted Fili on the back. "I'm sure you did your best."

Thorin inwardly cursed the dragon again, something he had done so many times before. Not only had he taken Erebor and so many loved ones but he was still causing pain and sorrow to his people. He hoped after his announcement tonight, that he would finally be able to cast some light into that darkness and begin to set things right. "I'll be right back," he said as he left the room and went into the next one where the seer was waiting for him.

She looked up when he entered and he greeted her with respect. She had come highly recommended by one of his advisors who had come across the lady on his travels. She had predicted several things that had come to pass with detail and accuracy. He had asked her about his future and that of Erebor.

"Is it time?" she asked and he nodded.

"You are sure you are correct in all of this?" He felt he had to ask her one more time.

"I have read your future Thorin son of Thrain and I know your destiny. I have also looked into your loved ones future and I know theirs as well. I have nothing to gain from this knowledge and ask for nothing in return. The Gods have given me the power of foresight and I share it with those who I can help. I have seen the grief and the torment in your past and I will help right this wrong, if I can."

He nodded and replied how grateful he was that she was there to help. He took her hand and led her back into the large banquet hall and to the front of the room. "If I can have your attention!" his deep voice bellowed out and soon the room was silent as eager faces turned toward their exiled king.

"I would like to introduce you to Lady Madea of the gypsy clan of eastern Heradia. I have taken counsel with the wizard Gandalf and he highly recommended I speak with Lady Madea. She has the power of foresight and has looked into our future."

He could see the doubt on some of their faces but he knew his people trusted his judgment. "I did not believe this willingly," he continued. "But she has proven to me her gift by showing me things she otherwise could not have known. I do not want to go into exact details some of it was not pleasant and I do not want to think about it. However Gandalf trusts her and I do now as well." He looked at the frail old lady and nodded. "I will let her tell you more."

Madea cleared her throat and looked out over the sea of faces. Her vision was blurry but that did not matter. It wasn't her regular sight that she relied on. It was her inner sight that held all of the glory. She could see it clearly in her mind.. and so she began her tale….


	5. Chapter 5

*author's note* Thank you to those who have reviewed my story. It is your reviews that keep me posting my new chapters here. I write for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. If you read it and enjoy it, please let me know by reviewing. It really does help to motivate me! Thank you.

Daughter of Destruction chapter 5

Thorin looked out over the faces of his people. Dwalin and Balin, two of his closest friends. Kili, Fili, and Dis, his family. He was hoping they would share his hope in what the gypsy had to show.

"I know of your pain and your suffering," Madea began. "For I have seen it in my mind." She closed her eyes to bring the visions closer to her. "The lonely mountain stands in the distance. Silent and forlorn. The dragon Smaug has lived many long years within its golden comfort. The years have weakened him but he is still a mighty fire drake. I do not know what knowledge you have of the fire drakes from the north, but I can tell you that my people have long studied these creatures and their history."

She held out her hand, "Thorin." She waited until she felt him place his hand in hers and then gasped as she was flooded with his memories. She watched his heartache and his loss. Then, she began to see his future. "I see a lost and hardened soul," she began again. "Yet a strong and willing leader. A quest of mighty proportions awaits. I see the dwarves of Erebor restored to their home."

She heard several gasps but kept her eyes closed. "I see the dragon Smaug defeated. I see the future of the line of Durin live on."

She heard mutterings and whispers in the room but kept her eyes closed tightly. A new vision was coming. "Thorin?" she said and turned her head to look at the dwarf.

Thorin raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for her to continue on. "What is it?"

"There is a new vision approaching."

"I can't just leave him like that!" she scolded herself. "He is way too good for you and you do not deserve him." She washed her face with the cool water in the basin and looked at herself in her mirror. The way she had felt when Fili had kissed her and held her. She smiled at the memory of it all. "Why is it so confusing?"

The look on Fili's face when she ran out. Surely he hated her now. He had every right to hate her. Still, running away had not been the right thing to do. She felt exhausted and went to her bed. Crawling under the covers she closed her eyes and hoped for restful sleep.

But, that was not what happened. The nightmares returned until she was tossing and turning in her bed. The heat from the fires blazed around her and she smelled the burning buildings and the flesh of those caught inside. The screams filled her ears and she saw her mother. She was screaming for help! Screaming from the pain! 'Mother!' Farrah called out to her. She expected the image of her mother to turn to ash like it usually did but this seemed different. Her mother was looking at her… calling to her..

'Farrah! You must listen my child. I do not have much time. We are trapped here and tormented. She can help you release us! Go to her Farrah. Thorin is there now with her. Before it is too late!'

'Mother?'

With a last flame her mother turned to ash.

Screams filled Farrah's ears and her eyes flew open. It was her scream that she had heard. Her pillow was wet with her tears. Why was that dream different? What did her mother mean? Thorin was at the banquet feast. Did her mother mean for her to return and talk to Fili? She hadn't mentioned Fili though.

She felt an urgency to find Thorin and hope he not think he mad when she told him of her dream. She put her shoes on quickly and raced out of her home on the way back to the party.

The streets were even darker and she knew it was pretty late. Her father had not been home yet so the party must still be going strong. She ran up the steps and to big hall. The doors to the banquet room were closed and she tried to open them quietly. She did not wish to draw attention to herself. She only wanted to see if she could talk with Thorin for a moment.

"She is here," Madea said to Thorin as she held up her hand and pointed to the door. Thorin watched as it opened and the young girl stepped inside. All eyes turned to Farrah.

Thorin was perplexed at what was going on. What did Farrah have to do with Madea's vision of Erebor? Yes, it had been her home and she had lost her mother in the fire but he did not think she would have a part in fighting to get Erebor back. She was just a young girl.

"Farrah?" Dwalin said as he moved over to his daughter. "Are you alright?"

Farrah did not like everyone looking at her and her eyes locked with Fili's for a moment. It was her father's voice that got her attention again and she nodded to his question. "I wanted to talk to Thorin," she whispered to him.

"Bring the girl here," Madea said sharply.

"What is happening?" Thorin asked her. She closed her eyes again and turned in the direction of Farrah. "Bring me the girl. Her vision is coming thru."

"Dwalin!" Thorin called out and motioned for him to bring his daughter over.

Dwalin took Farrah's hand and led her past the others to where Thorin and the old woman stood.

She reached out and took the girl's hand in her own and held tightly. "Farrah, daughter of Dwalin," Madea began. The images were coming through and the old woman saw the girl's dream. "What is that?" she called out to the woman screaming. She was on fire and gasping for air. Never had her visions spoken to her before. This was something entirely different.

"What is going on?" Farrah asked. Her eyes going from Thorin, the old lady, to her father.

"Shh," Thorin shushed her and waited for Madea.

"The woman is calling out for help. It is not just her it is several others. Grogg, Doben, Maleth," she called out the names. "These are some of the victims of Smaug."

Thorin knew of the names she spoke. Those were his people who had been taken by the fire drake's flames.

"There are too many to name," she went on. "They are trapped. Their souls stuck in eternal hell of fire and flame."

Farrah gasped and tried to pull her hand free but the old woman's fingers clenched tighter. "Stop it!" she cried out. She wanted to break the hold and run away.

"Thorin?" Dwalin said as he looked to his old friend.

"It is alright," Thorin assured them. Fili made his way up to stand beside Farrah. He could see the girl shaking and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I am here," he whispered to her. He felt her gain strength from him and she stopped trembling.

Madea let go of Farrah's hand and looked at the girl before her. "It is you. You are the one to free them."

"What do you mean?" Thorin bellowed. "What is going on?"

Madea turned to Thorin. "Your people's souls are caught in the dragon Smaug. He has ingested them. This girl," she pointed to Farrah, "is the one who can save them. She is the one who will kill the dragon."

Farrah heard the woman's words but could not comprehend them. She felt dizzy and was thankful for Fili's strong arm around her. It was him who was holding her up because all of her strength felt as if it had left her body. Her mother was being tortured. All of these years her soul stuck inside the dragon's body. "No!" she cried out. "This can't be true."

Fili pulled her tighter into his arms. "Uncle?" he asked his eyes wide with the horror of the old woman's words.

Thorin himself was not sure what to say. He had been prepared to go on the quest and had planned to ask his closest friends to help him. He had not however planned to take a girl.

He was about to question the old woman further when she slumped to the floor. He reached down to check on her calling for Oin who had some healing knowledge. Oin felt for the old woman;s pulse but she had none. "She is gone,' he whispered to Thorin.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am a lil dismayed at the lack of reviews. Would it have been better to make it a Kili/Farrah fic? I just thought Fili needed a little love. If no one wants to read it and leave a review I might not continue posting it. I just do not want to waste my time. Sorry but I'm being honest here.

Daughter of Destruction chapter 6

The dwarves in the room began shouting. Everyone wanted answers and Farrah felt herself in the middle of it all. She looked to Fili for help and he saw her desperation. "I'm taking her into the other room," he yelled to Dwalin who nodded and tried to help Thorin calm everyone else down.

The noise was muffled by the heavy door they went through and Fili set her down in a chair. "What just happened?" she asked.

Fili didn't know how to answer her question. Luckily he didn't have to as his mother came into the room. Dis hurried over to the young girl and hugged her. "Are you alright?" she asked. "How horrible all of this is." Dis fussed over the girl and surprisingly, Farrah allowed her to.

"Get her some tea," Dis said to her eldest son and he hurried off to do as she asked. "What that woman said, is it true? Do you think that they are somehow stuck in that thing?"

Farrah shook her head. "I.. I.. I don't know. The dreams could they have been my mother reaching out to me?"

Dis handed her a handkerchief so she could wipe her eyes. Her own eyes misting over quickly as she thought about not only her best friend Celesta but she had known several of the others as well.

Fili returned with the cup of hot tea and Farrah thanked him. She sipped it slowly trying to reason the events of the evening. The door opened and Thorin came in with Dwalin right behind him.

"I am sorry how this played out," Thorin said to them all. "I knew about the vision of reclaiming Erebor but I did not know it had anything to do with Farrah."

"There is no way Farrah is the one to slay the dragon. The old woman drank a few too many zuls," Dwalin growled.

"Dwalin, the old gypsy is .. was… ," he corrected, "well known for her correct visions."

"Uncle, how can anyone expect Farrah to slay a dragon?" Fili said as Kili burst through the door excitement written on his young face.

"So, when are we leaving?" he asked.

"Not now," Thorin said to his eager nephew.

"Aww come on," Kili pressed. "You heard the old woman. Those people are being tortured! We have to take Farrah there to kill the dragon and relea…," Thorin put his hand over Kili's mouth to shut him up.

"NOT NOW KILI!" he yelled as he opened the door and pushed Kili through it. He did not need the young dwarf's words causing Dwalin and Farrah more anguish.

"He is just excited," Fili said. "He doesn't mean anything by it." He hoped his little brother would obey their uncle and stay out of the room.

"I have to help them," Farrah said softly. Her voice no more than a whisper.

Dis looked down at the girl. "Honey you can not be serious?"

"How can I just ignore what she said?" Farrah raised her voice. "The nightmares have plagued me for over 60 years! What if this is what it will take to make them stop? I can not ignore that!"

Dwalin and Thorin exchanged glances each one thinking the same thing. How would they be able to keep her safe on such a journey and even more so, how would SHE be able to kill a dragon?

The door opened and Kili's head popped in, "Uncle Thorin?"

Thorin was about to yell but Gandalf appeared behind Kili and he motioned for the old wizard to enter. Kili followed behind him. "What is this I hear about old Madea?" Gandalf asked. "I was on my way to see you after hearing about her vision of Erebor and I arrive to find her dead."

Thorin took a few minutes to fill Gandalf in on the evenings events. He hoped the wizard would be able to shed some light on their predicament.

Gandalf sat and thought for several moments. Every once in awhile his eyes would light up and he would mumble something incoherent but nothing substantial.

"Oh for Durin's sake Gandalf," Thorin bellowed out when he could take it no longer. "What should we do?"

"Well," Gandalf started, "there really is only one thing to do Thorin Oakenshield. You must gather together a group including Lady Farrah and go to Erebor and slay the dragon."

Thorin put his hand to his face and bit his tongue. He wanted to scream and yell at them all that there was no way a young girl could slay the dragon. It was a suicide mission. It would be hard enough for a group of warriors let alone a girl!

"I know of someone who can help. His name is Bilbo Baggins and he is a hobbit of the shire," Gandalf added.

"May I have a word with you," Thorin said to Gandalf as he led him over to the corner. "You want me to take a girl and a hobbit into the wild to slay a dragon?"

"The girl has her will but is lacking her courage and the hobbit has courage but lacks the will to use it. They would compliment each other in the end," Gandalf said. "You need to trust me in this matter."

Dwalin came over and the three spoke for several more minutes before coming back to the group. They all looked at Farrah. "Do you want to do this?" Dwalin asked his daughter.

She looked up at them all and shook her head. "No, I do not want to do this. I want to go home and forget this night ever happened. I want to grieve for my mother and move on. I want to allow myself to love and to grow up and get married and have a family. I want all of these things." She looked at Fili when she said the last part. "But I can not have them in this state of mind that I have been in for so many years. The horrible nightmares have to stop. The grief has to end. The only way of doing this is to set them free like the old woman said."

She took Fili's hand and squeezed it lightly, drawing strength from him. "You ask me if I want to do this. No, I do not want to do it but I HAVE to do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Daughter of Destruction Chapter 7

She went about packing the things in her bag that she knew she would need. A few sets of clothes, her hairbrush, a blanket, and some other odds and ends. She took her sword from her closet and held it in her hand. Her father had taught her how to use it several years ago but it had sat in her closet for a long time untouched. She swung it around a few times and almost dropped it. Frowning she put it back in its holder. A warrior she was not.

"About ready?" Dwalin said as he walked into the room, his own bag already packed and slung over his shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied and followed him out of the small home they had shared for so long. Her Uncle Balin was waiting for them and to her surprise, Fili and Kili as well.

"So Farrah are we ready to go slay a dragon?" Kili said as he swung his arm around the girl. Farrah did not have time to react as Fili grab his little brother and pushed his off of her.

"Ignore him," Fili said giving Kili a glare.

They walked in silence until they met up with Thorin and the others. Farrah had seen all of them at one time or another in the town but did not know them all personally. Introductions were made and they set off. Farrah looked back on the town she had called home for so many years and wondered if she would ever see it again. "You will not miss it once we are back in Erebor," Fili said to her. "You remember how awesome it was right?"

She smiled at him, remembering the good times they had had together there. "We were so young. Do you remember the time your grandfather got so mad at us because we tied his boot laces to the table legs?"

Fili laughed at the fond memory. "I took the blame for that and was grounded for a week!"

Farrah was surprised at how much her mood lifted when he was around her. She just hoped that they would all make it through this quest and that she wouldn't disappoint anyone. They walked to the stables at the far end of town and there were several pony's ready and waiting for them. "There you are," came the voice of the old wizard as he walked his own horse to them. "I was hoping you had not changed your mind Lady Farrah."

"I do not have a choice I have told you that before. I can not live the way I have been and if this is a way to release the pain and the bad memories as well as help those I love, well what kind of person would I be if I did not try?"

Thorin gave out pony assignments and of course Farrah was riding with Fili. "Up you go," he said with a sly grin as he took hold of her waist and lifted her up onto his pony. He swung himself easily up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he took the reigns. He did not know what the future held for him and the lovely young girl in front of him but he knew he would do whatever in his power to make sure she was safe and successful. He wanted a life with her and he would not stop until it happened.

They rode on for several hours with everyone making idle chatter with whoever was riding close to them. Farrah was entertained by several of the stories being told and for a little while she found herself letting go of the worry and the fears that had been well on her mind lately.

Late in the day Farrah found herself dozing off and trying to keep her eyes open. She knew they were not going to be stopping for awhile yet but she was sleepy and the gentle sway of the pony was making it really hard for her to stay awake. "Lay back against my chest," she heard Fili whisper in her ear. "I promise not to let you fall if you wish to nap."

The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. Did he know the effect he had on her? This was one of the reasons she had stayed far away from him over the years. Still, she did lean back into him and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

Fili loved the way she felt against him. He could smell the light floral fragrance of her hair and he could hear her slow breathing. Kili rode up beside him and gave him a grin. "How is it going brother?"

"Shh!" Fili said as he motioned down to the sleeping beauty in his arms. "Let her rest."

"So, do you really think she can do it?"

"I don't know Kili, but I do know that I will be right there beside her to help in any way that I can."

"And I shall be right there beside you and her to help as well."

Fili smiled at his little brother, "Thank you, I appreciate that." With a smile they rode on in silence.

It was late into the dinner hour when Thorin called out to all of them to stop and make camp for the evening. Farrah startled at the sound of his voice and Fili calmed her down. "It is just Thorin," he said as he sat her up. "We are stopping for the night." He jumped down from the pony and reached up to help her.

She stretched and cracked her back and looked around the area. It seemed like a nice enough place. There was plenty of green grass for the ponies to graze in and it looked soft enough to sleep on.

"Bombur get dinner going," Thorin called out and he came over to Fili and Farrah. "Fili, you and Kili tie the ponies up to each other. The two dwarves left Farrah to do as their uncle told them and she wandered over to where Ori was.

"I want to show you something," the shy dwarf said to her and he held open his writing tablet for her to see.

"Oh my, you drew this?" she said with surprise as she looked at the drawing of her and Fili together on the pony. She was peacefully sleeping in his arms and he was looking down on her with such admiration on his face. "This is amazing Ori."

"Thank you Lady Farrah," he said softly as Fili joined them.

"What is it Ori?" he asked and Ori showed him the drawing. He too was pleased with the young dwarfs sketching.

Bombur and Bofur called everyone over once dinner was ready and Fili handed Farrah her bowl of stew. They sat by Kili and ate as the sun was setting in the western sky. It was a very peaceful night but the air was getting chilly. Farrah shivered and reached for her bag pulling out her cloak. She wrapped it around her and leaned back against the tree.

"Have you done any training with her recently?" Thorin asked Dwalin as he motioned to where Farrah sat with his nephews.

"No, it has been several years before she has even held her sword. I tried teaching her basic skills but she didn't seem to want to learn much so we gave up."

Thorin shook his head. "We will have to start training her as we go along. She must be able to at least protect herself. We do not know what we will come across on this quest."

Balin pulled out his pipe and lit it up. He remembered the day his brother tried teaching Farrah to use her sword. It had not gone well. "This will be interesting to see," he added to their conversation.

"She is Dwalin's daughter, surely she will have some skill passed down in her genes," Bofur laughed as he browned a sausage over the fire. "I hear there have been a lot of orcs around the east woods. We will have to be very careful."

"I heard the same," Thorin agreed. "I'll take first watch, Bofur you have second, Dwalin third and Balin fourth."

Kili laid out his bedroll next to Farrah on one side and Fili on her other. "Just like old times," Kili said.

"You were too young to remember old times," Farrah teased him.

"I was young but I do remember," he laughed. "We used to camp out on the floor of the throne room. Me on one side you in the middle and Fili on the other. Just like this!"

Farrah laid back on her bedroll and pulled her cloak over her for warmth. She had not been on many journeys and it seems weird to be sleeping outside. She heard Kili snoring already and turned over so she was face to face with Fili.

"Tired?" he asked her.

"Not really. I think because of the nap earlier."

"It was nice holding you. You may nap against me anytime."

Farrah smiled, "I might take you up on that offer. I do not know how well I will fair on this long journey."

Even in the darkness she could see the sparkle in his eyes. "Why did you wait?" she asked him.

He knew exactly what she was asking him. "I knew it would be worth waiting for," he answered honestly. "I have never given up on us Farrah and I never will."

"I'm glad that you didn't," she said as she closed her eyes and settled into sleep. She felt his arm go around her waist and she allowed him to pull her closer. She snuggled into him and hoped for a peaceful night's rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Daughter of Destruction chapter 8

Farrah felt something drop on her face and it was cold and wet. Her eyes flew open and for a moment she didn't remember where she was. The sun was not yet up and the faint glow from the smoldering fire showed her the dark outlines of the other dwarves who were scattered around her.

She found herself crushed up against Fili's fur jacket with her cloak wrapped around them both. She could feel someone pressed up against her body from behind and knew it could only be Kili. She laid there listening to the quiet sound of rain drops falling. Every so often one would hit her but she didn't seem to mind. She was used to being awoken with bad nightmares and this was entirely different.

She was warm and very content laying there so she closed her eyes and snuggled back into the fur of Fili's jacket. She was just about to drift off to sleep again when she heard Kili complain rather loudly…"Someone turn off the rain.."

"Ughh," came the mumbled voice of Fili as he too felt the drips on his face.

Farrah couldn't help but let out a small laugh at their predicament which only made both dwarves look at her oddly. "You find this rain amusing?" Fili asked.

"I find it highly annoying," Kili added as he leaned over Farrah and shook his wet hair at her.

She pulled her cloak up over her head and tried to hide from them both. She could now hear the grumbling protests of several other dwarves as the rain increased and began to pour down on them all.

She felt the corner of her cloak lift up and a wet blonde head peeked under. "Can I hide with you?"

"Sure," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him under with her. They snuggled together in each others arms as the rain came down in buckets. Soon it was coming through the cloak as well and there was just no sleep to be had.

"Everyone pack up!" Thorin's voice bellowed and Farrah sighed as Fili jumped to do as his uncle asked.

The dwarves packed up the wet remains of their campsite as Bombur and Bofur went around handing out portions of oatmeal for breakfast. "Eat up quickly," Bofur added so we can get going."

Once everyone was finished and mounted on their ponies, Thorin called out for them to follow him. He was anxious to go collect the hobbit and begin their quest.

Everyone followed Thorin in silence due to the cold miserable rain that was falling. Farrah shivered even though she was in Fili's arms and had her heavy coat on. "At least we are getting a shower," Bofur piped up but he only received several groans in reply.

Fili knew she was miserable and she had every right to be. He was used to being out in the bad weather with the many travels him and Kili had done with Thorin. She, to his knowledge had rarely been out of their city. He pulled her back closer to him and wrapped one of his arms around her. "I can wrap both of them around you, if you think you can handle the reigns?"

Farrah felt his warm breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her body that had nothing to do with the wet rain. Her teeth were chattering so hard she could barely speak but she reached out and took them from him. True to his word, he wrapped both arms around her and she felt the instant warmth of his body contact. "Just make sure you hold tightly to the reigns and keep the pony following the one in front of us."

Several hours later, the rain began to stop and everyone cheered as Thorin called out for them to halt. "We will take a rest for a few hours then travel on til nightfall."

"You look like a drowned warg brother," Kili teased as he came up beside Fili who was helping Farrah down from their pony.

Fili shot him an unamused look. "At least I do not smell like one brother."

"Hey, does this downpour of rain not count as a shower like Bofur said?" Kili pursed his lips into a pout.

"Not if you do not use soap," Farrah added with a laugh. The two brothers were so adorable when they wanted to be.

"I am truly wounded by your words Farrah." His laugh told her he was merely joking and soon all three of them were in better spirits. The sun was beginning to peek out from behind the clouds and the air was warming up. They laid out their coats to dry them and rang out their clothes the best they could.

Farrah was sitting between the two brothers when Dwalin came over to them. "How you holding up girl?" he asked his daughter.

"As good as can be expected I think," she answered him with smile. "I have to say riding in the rain is not my idea of a good time."

"Aye I'm with you on that lassie," he grinned. "You two better keep an eye on my girl or I'll have both yer hides," Dwlain joked as he shook a threatening finger at Kili and Fili.

"That is just what we intended to do Dwalin," Fili assured the large fierce looking dwarf. He silently thanked Mahal that Farrah took after he mother in her looks. As Dwalin left to go speak with Thorin, Farrah couldn't help but notice the smile on Fili's face.

"What are you thinking about that has you looking so cheerful?"

Fili shook his head and laughed. "I was thanking Mahal that you do not look or act like your father."

Farrah's mouth dropped open and she reached out and hit him on his shoulder. "I'd like to see you say that to his face!" she whispered as she laughed at his expression.

"I would like to see that too," Kili chimed in with his own laugh carrying louder than hers.

Balin looked over to where his niece was sitting and laughing with Thorin's nephews. "That laughter is good to hear."

Thorin looked over to the trio and nodded at Balin. "If anyone can get her through this, it will be those two." He saw the way Fili was looking at the girl. He knew his nephew still carried a torch for her and that torch had done nothing but smolder all of the long years that they had been apart. There had been many other dwarf girls who had tried to get his attention but Fili had kept his distance from them. He knew Dis would love nothing more than to marry the two of them and have grandchildren and to be honest, he thought it was a pretty good plan. He smiled at the thought of Fili's son being born in Erebor. Yes, it would be a good outcome, if the girl could get through this quest successfully. He still had no idea how she was going to defeat a dragon but he was sure of one thing, she wouldn't stand alone. He knew everyone of the dwarves on this quest would not hesitate to help her. "After lunch," he called out to the group, "we will begin an hour long practice."

Farrah was not happy to hear of Thorin's plans but she knew she had much to learn if she was to be of any help to this group. Fili noticed the frown on Farrah's face. "Have you had much practice fighting?"

With a sigh she sat back against the tree and shook her head. "My father tried to teach me a long time ago but I guess I wasn't really serious about learning. I never really planned to leave the Blue Mountains so I didn't think it was necessary."

"Well you are lucky Farrah. You happen to be in the presence of the two best fighters in all of Middle Earth," Kili said. "We will teach you everything we know."

Fili nodded his head in agreement with his brother. "I may not want you to look like your father but it will be wonderful if you can fight like him."

"Way to put pressure on a girl," she mumbled as she looked over at her father who was beginning to give Ori some fighting tips. They finished their food and Fili stood up, pulling Farrah to her feet. "You ready?"

"No," she said but went over to the pony to get her sword. Fili grabbed his and led her over to a clearing. The sound of metal clashing began as others were also practicing. Fili showed her where to place her hands on the sword and told her to grip it tight.

"Now when I swing my sword at you, I want you to raise yours and block it. I won't swing hard until you get used to it."

She nodded and steadied her footing. He swung his sword at her and she did as he had said to. The jarring sound told her she had at least managed to make contact with his blade. "Ok that wasn't too bad,' he said gently as he showed her where their swords met. "But see, you blocked too late and I could easily do this," he said as he jabbed his sword forward and stopped at her chest. "You need to block higher."

"Ok," she said and they practiced several times before she managed to get it right. Dwalin came over to see how they were doing and shouted out his own commands to her. "See, she is a natural!" he laughed as he saw his small daughter sparring with the larger dwarf.

After a short time her arms were starting to hurt and she was again blocking too late. "My arms feel like they want to fall off," she groaned as she dropped her sword.

Fili went over to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "They will get used to the weight of the blade. It will take time and I'm afraid to say a lot of soreness. Oin might have something to help with that."

"She is tough," Dwalin said. "She will be fine."

"Let's pack up and head out!" Thorin called out and they all began to pack up their things.


	9. Chapter 9

Daughter of Destruction chapter 9

The days past without problems and to everyone's joy no more rain fell upon them either. It wasn't until the last night of their journey to the Shire, that the nightmare returned. Farrah had been wrapped up in Fili's arms sleeping peacefully when she began to feel the heat from the dragon's flames. The fire burning her flesh from the bone. She began screaming from the terror and the pain and she could not help but cry out.

Everyone jumped up from their bedrolls and grabbed for their weapons. Fili held tightly to Farrah and tried to wake her but her eyes were closed tightly as she screamed for help. Dwalin reached his daughter and shook her begging her to open her eyes but his words too were ignored.

"What is wrong with her?" Fili cried out his eyes wide with fear as he looked to his uncle for help.

"It's just a nightmare," Dwalin said. He had been through these before.

"Then why will she not awaken?" Thorin demanded to know. H wouldn't admit it but she was beginning to freak him out.

Dwalin took his daughter from Fili's arms and cradled her in his own. He rocked her gently whispering how much he loved her in her ear and how much she needed to come back to him.

The others just looked on in awe to see such a fierce warrior being so gentle with his daughter. Soon her screams stopped and she opened her eyes and began to cry.

"Was it the bad one again?" Dwalin asked her. There were several nightmares that plagued her but only one was enough to send her into such a frenzy. She nodded and sobbed in his arms. "She is alright," he told the others and sent them all back to their bedrolls. He held her until she cried herself back to sleep.

Fili and Kili sat and watched it all unfold before their eyes. Neither one knowing what to say. Dwalin motioned for Fili to move the blanket so he could lay her back down on the bedroll.

"She'll be fine now," he said to the young lad and nodded at Fili to take over. Fili laid down next to her and pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her. She was breathing softly and seemed at peace despite the turmoil just a short while ago.

Dwalin returned to his own bedroll and Thorin asked him about Farrah. "Is she alright?"

Dwalin nodded and sighed as he laid down. "Some of them get really bad. I just hope this quest will find her peace."

Thorin looked at the other dwarves and the wizard and told them all to return to their slumber. He would be taking the next watch.

Farrah opened her eyes and found herself looking right into a pair of blue ones. "What are you doing?" she asked, startled to find Fili only inches from her face. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I'm watching you like your father told me to do." Then he laughed and pulled her up to a sitting position. "Are you alright after last night? You gave everyone such a fright."

Farrah looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. She felt embarrassed at her nightmares but it was completely beyond her control. "It is horrible."

"Tell me about it," he coaxed. "Sometimes mother tells us if we have nightmares it is good to talk about them."

Farrah looked back up at him. "I'm on fire and burning, just like my mother did. I can feel the dragon's fire melting my body to the bones."

Fili felt a chill go up his body at her words. They were painful to hear. She noticed his reaction and changed the subject. "But they are gone now. I am fine. It is just a nightmare."

They ate a quick breakfast and got back on their way. They were only a few hours from the hobbit's home and they hoped to take a day to relax and restock their supplies before starting out for the Lonely Mountain.

"Now when we get there," Gandalf spoke up, "allow me to do the talking. We don't want to scare the little fellow."

They received odd glances from the hobbits they passed and soon Gandalf stopped in front of a quaint little door built in the side of the hill. Farrah watched Gandalf get down from his horse and knock on the door. The door opened after a few moments and Farrah saw her first hobbit. He was a small fellow even she had a few inches on his height. She noticed the kind look on his face when he saw the wizard and then it changed to a puzzled one when he saw the group behind.

"Ahh Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said. "So good to see you again."

"Yes Gandalf, it is good to see you too," Bilbo replied not taking his eyes off of the motley group of dwarves that were with him. "What is going on?"

Gandalf gave the hobbit a sly grin and simply said, "How would you like to go on an adventure?"

Farrah sat in the hobbit's dining room between Fili and Kili at the large table loaded with food. Everyone was digging in and feasting as Gandalf explained their visit to the hobbit. She had to say, Bilbo looked less than thrilled with his company.

"You are going to slay a dragon?" the hobbit repeated. Not sure he had heard the wizard correctly.

"Well, not personally, that is up to Miss Farrah over there. She will slay the dragon. We will just be accompanying her." Bilbo looked at the she dwarf and smiled at her. Farrah gave him a little wave in return.

"And you want me to go … why?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf took a hit on his pipe and let out a few fire rings. "Because I promised your mother Belladonna Took that I would not allow you to sit idly and waste your life away reading adventure books when the real adventure is out there Bilbo, in the real world."

"Will there be any real danger then? I mean will I have to actually go near the dragon?"

Gandalf just chuckled. "We will rest up for a day and then be on our way in this quest," Gandalf said. Bilbo looked over the group of dwarves who were merrily eating and drinking in his home. He did not know any of them but they seemed like a lively bunch. Perhaps it would be fun to journey with them?

"I will think it over," Bilbo finally said as he saw one of the dwarves grab his mother's 100 year old plates. "Don't use those!" he cried out as he went to grab it from the dwarf.

"These?" Kili said as he tossed the plate into the air and caught it easily again. "Fili catch!" he yelled out and tossed the plate at his brother. Fili stood up and caught it effortlessly before tossing it onto Bofur.

Farrah just watched as the hobbit's eyes widened every time a plate went sailing through the air. "Guys," she laughed. "Stop teasing him."

Surprisingly they listened to her and everyone settled back down again. Soon the group began gathering around the hobbit's fireplace in the parlor area. Farrah felt it was a very cozy home that he had and she was happy to be able to sleep indoors for a change. Bilbo was fretting about their sleeping arrangements. He had three guest rooms but way more guests than rooms. "Calm down Mr. Boggins!" Kili laughed. "We will be happy enough sleeping in a chair or on the floor."

"Miss Farrah there," Bilbo said as he pointed to the girl. "She can have this room over here." He moved to another one and said, "Half can sleep in here maybe. There is the bed but also a chaise and a chair. Oh and that big rug over there should be comfy enough."

"He frets too much," Thorin grunted as he smoked his pipe by the fire. Balin nodded his agreement. Once Bilbo was calmed down enough the room took on a somber mood. The group was tired from their journey and several went off to find a sleeping spot. Farrah yawned and stood up to excuse herself for the evening, heading into the room the hobbit had pointed to. Fili stood up to follow her but Dwalin stopped him by putting his hand out.

"Where you going?"

Fili took on a nervous look and Kili stood back to watch this unfold with a grin. "I was going to retire for the night." Fili said his voice shaking a little.

"That's my little girl in there."

Fili knew he was stuck now. He didn't think anything of it by following Farrah into the bedroom. They had been sleeping with each other since the first night of the journey. "I didn't think.. I mean. I wasn't going to.. well, you know.. " Fili stuttered. By now Kili was laughing so hard he was about to roll around on the floor.

"You thought what?" Dwalin growled. Thorin had an amused look on his face and when Fili looked to him for help he shook his head. "It is Dwalin's daughter Fili, you will have to deal with him."

Fili took a deep breath to calm himself down. "We have been sleeping .. by.. each other the whole way," he said choosing his words carefully with Dwalin's glare upon him. He noticed Dwalin's weapon wasn't far from his reach either.

"Aye, that might be true but it wasn't in a room by yourself or in a bed lad." The older dwarf refused to back down. He wasn't going to have his daughter's reputation spoiled.

Fili looked at the room Farrah had gone into one last time before nodded at Dwalin and going into the other room Bilbo had said to use. Kili followed him laughing all the way.

"Dwalin," Thorin snickered and shook his own head. "I think you scared the boy."

"Good," was all the older dwarf said as he laid back against the wall outside the door to the room his daughter was in. "It will keep him in line."

There were various snickers throughout the room and Farrah could hear them from where she was at. She had heard the whole thing unfold and even though she could not fault her father's actions, she was going to miss being in Fili's arms….


	10. Chapter 10

Daughter of Destruction chapter 10

Farrah was drinking some hot tea that Bilbo had made for her. The two had become fast friends while they sat together on his stoop watching the dwarves practice their fighting skills. "Are you afraid?" Bilbo asked the young dwarf. He had heard the entire story from Gandalf about how the girl was supposed to kill the dragon and from looking at her, it seemed like an impossible task.

"Of course," Farrah replied as she looked down into her cup of tea to avoid his gaze. She would admit to the fear she felt but did not want him to see just how scared she was and she was afraid her eyes would show just that. "I have to try though."

"I do understand your reasoning," Bilbo added. He felt so sorry for the burden on this girl's shoulders. "Gandalf thinks you and I would be good as a team in this journey but I am not so sure I can help slay a dragon."

Farrah looked at the hobbit. "I would not want you to risk your life to help me," she said with utter sincerity. "I do not know Gandalf's reasoning in all of this but I would not ask anything of you that would put your life in jeopardy like that."

"Well, I love a good adventure and Gandalf knows that." Bilbo took a sip of his tea and laughed as he saw Ori take down Fili. He had caught the other dwarf by surprise apparently because the look on Ori's face was priceless with surprise. "They do seem like a fun bunch to travel with."

He ran through Gandalf's words in his head. He knew Gandalf thought he would be able to help the girl, befriend her and encourage her, and he could do those things. "I would like to help you with this endeavor Miss Farrah." He said and gave the dwarf a warm smile.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yes, I think this would be a good journey for me and I stand to make a lot of new friends."

"Just promise me, you will stay out of harms way when it comes to the end of the quest."

"I will try," Bilbo nodded and laughed again as he looked at the dwarves. This time Ori had been knocked down by Kili and had gotten so mad he had taken his slingshot and used it on the other dwarf. Even Farrah had to laugh at that and the sound of her laugh helped Bilbo to know that he was making the right choice in joining this motley group of companions.

Gandalf had been sitting a few feet away and listening to the hobbit and the girl talking. A smile formed on his face as he saw the bonding already beginning. Yes, he was correct in his assumption. The hobbit would encourage the girl when the time came.

"What are you laughing at?" Kili wanted to know as he came over to Farrah.

"Probably that big welt on your forehead where Ori's slingshot got you," she giggled and protested as Kili grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the rest.

"Farrah wants to battle Ori," he yelled to the others. The girl kept protesting but Kili managed to put a sword into her hand and push her over to Ori.

"This should be interesting," Thorin said as he watched his youngest nephew place a sword in Ori's hand.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Ori cried out as Kili took his slingshot from him. "I'm not fond of using a sword and I do not want to fight against Miss Farrah."

Nori and his brother Dori came out to watch what was going on. "This is a little crazy," they both started protesting. "Ori doesn't know how to use a sword."

"It will be fine," Thorin assured them both. Fili followed them out and watched as Farrah gripped the sword just as he had showed her the last time they had practiced.

Farrah and Ori both looked nervous and waited for the other to swing. Several minutes passed.

"Someone has to actually attempt to swing," Thorin pointed out. Still, no one listened. "Ori!" he yelled out and watched as the young male dwarf swung the sword at the young female dwarf. When he heard the clank of the metal hitting he sat back to watch.

Farrah had blocked Ori's first swing and attempted to swing back. Ori missed blocking it and she hit air, losing her balance and almost falling to the ground.

"Keep your footing Farrah!" Dwalin yelled out to her and she took a fighting stance one more.

Ori swung again and Farrah moved rather than block and Thorin put his hand over his face. It was not looking good. "Block him!"

Farrah swung at Ori and he surprised even himself when their swords hit together. He had actually got it right and blocked her swing. Things seemed to be going better until they both swung at the same time. The force of their swords hitting together knocked both dwarves down to the ground and their swords flew out of their hands. Farrah had to laugh at the look on Ori's face as he sat stunned.

Quickly the other dwarves joined in, Dwalin went over to his daughter and helped her up, "You will learn in time."

"How about some lunch?" Bilbo called out and everyone gathered inside once again. Farrah found herself in the middle of Fili and Bilbo this time at the long table. They ate and drank merrily together and Farrah found herself enjoying the day.

"We shall leave tomorrow at dawn," Thorin spoke up. "So make sure to pack your bags and provisions so they are ready."

Farrah felt Fili's hand take hers under the table and he squeezed it lightly. She turned her head and gave him a warm smile. Tomorrow their actual quest would begin. She just hoped she was ready.

The group went about packing and making sure everything was good to go for the morning sun when it came up. They ate a hearty dinner and enjoyed singing around the fireplace. The room filled with the smoke from several pipes but Farrah did not mind. She was wrapped in a blanket and resting against Fili as they listened to Thorin singing.

Soon she was fast asleep and resting quietly.

"So I hear you decided to come with us," Bofur said to Bilbo as he handed the hobbit a mug of ale.

"Yes, I do think I am up for this adventure, thank you," the hobbit said as he gladly accepted the drink. "I do not know what help I can give but if the chance is there I shall take it."

Farrah stirred in her sleep her peaceful slumber beginning to darken. Visions of her and Fili, both older sitting together laughing merrily as they watched two younger dwarf lings playing, soon changed to terror as she began to fade.

"What's happening?" she asked Fili in her dream. He couldn't seem to hear her. The dwarf lings ran over to Fili and she heard them asking where momma was. "We want momma," they began to cry. Soon she saw tears fall from Fili's eyes too. "She is gone," he told them.

"No!" she tried to say to the dream images. "I would not leave you." She watched as they all cried because they were motherless.

Farrah shivered in her sleep and Fili pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. She mumbled and tossed around and he wondered if she was having another nightmare. "No," she said softly as she began to sob.

All eyes turned towards them as Fili gently shook her shoulder. He wanted to awaken her but not to frighten her any further. "Farrah?"

"No, I won't leave you," she cried out. "I promise!"

"FARRAH!" Dwalin yelled and Farrah's eyes flew open to the darkened room and she felt panicked until she looked into the caring blue eyes of the dwarf she knew she loved.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked her as he pulled her into his lap. The dream still so fresh and vivid in her mind. She would have children and then die and leave them motherless just like she had been.

"I'm fine," she lied but she did not know what else to say. He had such hopes of a future together with her and now she knew it could never be. She would not give him children only to have to raise them without a mother. No, it was the loneliest thing in the world to grow up without a mother's love. She would never do that to her children, so therefore she would never have any..

She got up and went silently into the bedroom she had used the night before. She took one last look at Fili before shutting the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note** I want to thank the few of you who have left reviews. I truly appreciate them and that is why I kept writing and sharing this story. I am happy that you like it and hope that you continue to read it.

Daughter of Destruction chapter 11

The sun was just rising in the east as they packed up their ponies. Fili was waiting for Farrah and was surprised when she walked past him and over to her father's pony. He exchanged looks with his brother and wanted to talk to the girl but not in front of everyone else.

Dwalin was more than shocked when his daughter asked to ride with him but he lifted her up and onto his pony. "You and the lad have a disagreement?" he asked her.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she simply said and held onto her father's coat as they started off.

Dwalin turned and lifted an eyebrow at her. "Just let me know if got out of line and I will take care of him."

"It's nothing like that," she assured the older dwarf. "Let it be."

Kili rode next to his brother and whispered, "What did you do?"

Fili shook his head and told his brother he had no idea what was wrong. They had been fine last night and she had gone to bed after her nightmare. When he awoke she had already had her breakfast and was helping her father load the bags up. She had not said a single word to him. "I have no idea. I'll try to talk to her when we stop."

Fili had hoped his uncle would stop for lunch but Thorin kept them riding well through into the later part of the afternoon. "We will stop here for the evening," he bellowed to the others and Fili saw his chance to hopefully find out where he had wronged Farrah.

"Bofur and Bombur get the food going. Nori and Ori you look after the ponies. Gloin and Oin get the fire started." Thorin called out orders and everyone split up to do his bidding.

Fili went over to where Farrah was with her father. "Farrah can I talk with you for a moment?"

"I don't think so," she said as she went over to help Bofur with the stew.

Fili looked to Dwalin for some sort of explanation. The older dwarf just shrugged and grunted. "She wouldn't talk to me either but you better not have done anything to her."

"I have not even talked to her today and she was fine last," he said to Dwalin. "I do not know what is wrong but I plan to find out." He left Dwalin and followed Farrah over to where she was helping Bombur and Bofur. "What have I done wrong Farrah?"

She sighed and looked at Fili, "Nothing, but I just need my space from you. Please, let it be Fili."

"How can I let it be? You are obviously upset over something and I want to know what it is?" He was not going to let her just brush him off. He reached out and took her hand. She protested but he did not care. He led her off away from the others so that they could talk.

"Fili, stop it," she said as she struggled to get free of his grasp.

Dwalin stood up and started to go towards them but Thorin stopped him. "He will not hurt her," he said of his oldest nephew. "He loves the girl." Dwalin looked again at his daughter as the young dwarf lad led her away. He wanted to protect her but he knew Thorin was right .He knew Fili loved his daughter so he sat back down. He would let the two of them work it out alone.

Once he had her far enough away from the others he turned her to face him and took hold of her chin. "Look at me and tell me why you are being so cold to me today? What have I done Farrah?"

She looked up into his clear blue eyes. Eyes that were so filled with pain and she could hardly bear it. "It isn't anything you have done Fili," she cried.

"Then what is it that makes you not want to talk to me; to ride with me?"

She did not want to be the cause of any pain for him. How did she tell him that he had to forget about her? "Fili, what you need I can not give you that?"

"What I need? I don't think I have asked you for anything so please Farrah tell me what it is that I need?"

She tried to walk away but he pulled her back firmly and kept hold of her. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

She sighed out of frustration and she could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You want to be in love and to have a future," she began. "You want the happy ever after with babies and everything."

Now it was Fili's turn to look frustrated and shocked. "We only just started talking again a short time ago and getting to know each other and you already have us having babies together?"

Farrah felt the blush come over her face when he said that. "It wasn't quite how I meant it but yes," she stuttered. "In the future you will need babies. You are an heir after all."

"Yes, I am an heir and I supposed my Uncle expects me to produce heirs but that is far into the future Farrah. We said we would take things slowly. I thought things were going well and that you liked spending time with me?"

"I do," she protested. "I have felt so many good emotions these past few weeks than I ever remember in my past. You are the reasons for those feelings Fili."

"Then what is wrong?" He was beginning to feel desperate. He just didn't see her point in shutting him out. "I'm not asking you to have my babies. I'm just asking you to not shut me out and to.. to let me court you," he said hoping his words wouldn't scare her away even more.

He saw the tears falling from her eyes and he pulled her into his arms. He was happy she allowed him to hold her at least. He rubbed his hand up and down her back to soothe her. "Talk to me Farrah. Please."

"I'm sorry Fili, I do not mean to be difficult. I just have so many issues."

"Then allow me to help you work them out." He leaned down and brought his lips to hers hoping that she would not turn away. She didn't and he felt her give into him and kiss him back.

Farrah knew she was losing herself to her emotions but she didn't care. His lips were so warm against hers and she was thankful for his strong arms that were holding her otherwise she was afraid she would melt right into the ground.

When he pulled back, he reached up and brushed his hand against her cheek softly. "Let me court you. I promise no babies anytime soon," he added with a slight grin.

Farrah laughed at his words but nodded her head. "Ok." She agreed. "but it is hard for me to let anyone in my life. All the loss I have been through just makes it so hard. For you Fili, I will try."

He kissed her again and he felt breathless that this beauty had given into him and agree to courting. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he knew it would be worth it.

"See," Thorin pointed out to Dwalin as the two young ones came into view. "I told you they would work it out."

Dwalin looked over to see Farrah and Fili walking back towards the camp hand in hand and smiles on their faces. Balin too smiled at the sight. "Young love," he whispered.

They ate their dinner together and everyone was in a merry mood. Things were good between Fili and Farrah and they sat whispering together and sneaking a kiss every so often as well. "Scoot over here," he said as he took hold of her hips and guided her into his lap. He took his hands and ran them through her hair, straightening the long locks before he started braiding them.

Farrah loved the way his fingers felt in her hair and she was glad it was getting dark so no one would notice the blush already creeping up on her. It did not take him long and she saw him reach into his pack and pull out something. "There you go," he said as he clipped one of his metal clasps onto the end of her braid. "You are now officially mine."

Farrah reached up and felt the intricate braid he had done. "I love it," she said when she felt the clasp. It matched the very same ones that he wore as well.

"Good," he replied. "Because I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Daughter of Destruction chapter 12

The next morning everyone was in better spirits, especially Fili who had his lady love riding in front of him once again on his pony. He could see the braid in her hair with his clasp on it and he felt elated to call her his. Several of the group had teased him quietly when Farrah was not around but he knew it was all in good fun.

"So when is the wedding?" Kili asked as he rode his pony up close to his brothers. Fili shook his head trying to alert his brother not to start anything. He did not mind the teasing when Farrah was out of range but he did not want her fears to begin again. Too late, he felt her tense up in his arms.

"We are taking it slow Kili," he said with a warning look to his younger brother.

"You know mother will want a huge wedding with everyone there," Kili continued despite the threatening look he was receiving from Fili. "Then we need to think of names."

"Names?" Farrah asked puzzled at what he meant.

"Yeah for all of my nieces and nephews," Kili laughed. "I'm sure Fili will …" He never got to finish his sentence because Fili leaned over and whacked him upside the head. "Oww!"

Farrah looked troubled. "Oh we aren't having babies," she said quickly. Fili made his pony trot faster to get away from his meddling brother and figured riding beside Ori would be safer. "Don't pay Kili any mind," he whispered in her ear. "You know how he likes to make trouble. He doesn't really mean anything by it."

She knew Fili was right but now it was on her mind yet again. Flashbacks of the dream came to her and put her in a foul mood. She was hoping they would stop for a rest soon but Thorin, like before kept them riding well into the evening.

"Fili, Kili, watch the ponies," Thorin called out. He yelled tasks for several others too before going off to talk to Gandalf. Farrah would have liked to stay by Fili but she did not want Kili asking anymore questions so she went off to help Bofur begin the meal.

"I would thank you to keep your mouth closed when it comes to Farrah and me, little brother," Fili scolded Kili. "She is stressed enough as it is and I barely got her to say yes to courting. I do not want you messing this up." He took the ponies and led them over to a clearing in the woods. He tied them up and made sure they had water before going back for some more.

"So if she doesn't want babies, how is that going to work out for you? No sex?" Kili asked as he passed his brother on his way to lead more of the ponies to pasture. Fili stopped and shook his head. "I'm sure she is just upset over everything going on right now. Of course she will want babies everyone wants babies right?"

Kili shrugged his shoulders and went to tie up the pony he had. Once all of them were settled and fed, Fili joined his brother. "You don't think she is serious right? You can't have sex without having babies sooner or later."

"Don't worry Fili, I'm sure you can talk your way into her bed and she will forget all about babies and not wanting them."

Fili sighed and wished things were not as complicated in his life…

"Careful lass, it is hot," Bofur said as he handed her two more bowls of stew to take over to Dori and Ori. She liked helping out, it kept her mind busy. She handed the bowls to the two dwarves who thanked her as they took them. She passed Bilbo on her way back to the kettle. He was helping hand out dinner as well. The hobbit always had a smile for her and he helped to lift her mood.

"Last two," Bofur said as he handed Farrah two more bowls. "Take them to Fili and Kili if ya will."

"Let me help you," Bilbo said as he took one of the bowls for her. They started off in the direction the brothers had taken the ponies. She hoped Kili would not start in on teasing her again. She saw Fili's pony and slipped it an apple she had brought for it and scratched the pony's nose before going on and catching up with Bilbo.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked as he saw Fili and Kili standing still and being quiet which was unusual for those two.

"Two ponies are missing," Fili said.

"Missing? How do two ponies just come up missing. Did you not tie them up?" Bilbo asked. Kili gave him a daft look. "Of course we did but they are still gone."

Farrah did not like the worried look on Fili's face. She set the bowl down and went over to him. "Should we go look for them?"

"I think we should tell Thorin," Bilbo said as he started to turn back around. Kili's hand shot out and grabbed hold of the hobbit. "No need to bother him with this."

Farrah walked over to where the ponies had been and saw several trees pulled up and knocked over onto the ground. She was about to ask Fili about them when the ground started shaking; literally. Fili grabbed her and pulled her back behind a tree as a large troll walk by. Farrah had never seen a troll before and she was unprepared for actually how big and ugly it really was. She grabbed hold of Fili's jacket and held tightly to him. "It's ok," he whispered to her to calm her fears.

Once the troll had passed they returned to Kili and Bilbo. "We saw it," Kili growled.

"We need to go get Thorin," Bilbo stated.

"No, let's not bother him just yet," Kili said. "I think you can do this Bilbo." Bilbo had a look of horror spread across his face as Kili grabbed his arm and led them all over to where they could see the trolls. There were three of them sitting around the campfire and sure enough, off to the side were the two missing ponies.

"Go back to camp and stay there," Fili told Farrah. "Tell Thorin what is happening." Farrah nodded and went to go but Kili reached out and grabbed her hand. "We can't tell Thorin we lost the ponies to trolls," he hissed to Fili.

"Well what do you suggest we do Kili? Go ask the trolls nicely to give them back? Besides I'm sending Farrah back for her own safety and Thorin will want to know what is wrong."

"Bilbo can go and get the ponies he is small they won't even see him," Kili reasoned.

Farrah watched as the two brothers argued about what to do and poor Bilbo was getting incredibly nervous. In fact they were so into their debate they did not notice the trolls had heard them. It wasn't until Farrah felt herself rising that she screamed out. One of the trolls had picked her up. Fili had his swords out and Kili aimed his bow. "Put her down!" Fili yelled out.

"This is why I wanted her back at the campsite," he growled to his brother.

"Well how did I know they would hear us and come over here," Kili said. "I can't believe you are blaming me."

Bilbo snuck around behind the troll that was holding Farrah. He quietly took out his blade and stabbed it into the foot of the troll. It screamed and dropped Farrah. Thanks to Fili's quick reflexes he managed to catch her but had to drop both of his swords before doing so.

Kili let loose one of his arrows and it hit the troll in the side of his head. The troll shrieked but it did not kill him. He pulled it out and tried to stomp on Kili.

Kili moved quickly and pulled out his sword. Fili pushed Farrah in the direction of the camp and told her to run!

Farrah ran as fast as she could and rushed out into the clearing where the others were. "Trolls!" she yelled, "Hurry!"

Thorin and Balin grabbed their weapons and were the first to run off followed by the others. "Stay here!" Dwalin ordered before following them. Farrah noticed that Gandalf was missing and she wondered where the wizard had gone to. She felt helpless just standing there and very worried that something would happen to the others. She had grown very fond of everyone in the company.

She fretted and started walking back towards the trolls several times. Each time she rationalized that she wouldn't be of much help and probably in the way. But, shouldn't they have been back by now? When she couldn't wait any longer, she knew she did not have any choice. She had to go and check on them. She ran back to where the troll had picked her up but there was no one there. She heard yelling and went over behind some trees. Peeking carefully she saw the three trolls had managed to catch all of the dwarves and the hobbit.

She saw several tied up in sacks and then to her horror she saw some of them being roasted over a fire; including her father! How had this happened? She knew she had to do something, but what?

She had her sword with her but she knew better than to run out and challenge three huge trolls. She crawled along the bushes carefully hoping to be able to get around to where the dwarves were bundled up. Perhaps she could manage to cut some of the free.

She got as far as the place where the ponies were tied up and she hoped they wouldn't get frightened and get the trolls attention. Luck was with her as she crawled around them and over to where Thorin and the others were trapped. She whispered in Thorin's ear, "It's me, don't speak just listen. I'm going to cut through the sack."

Thorin remained still, his eyes glued to the trolls and his friends that were currently being roasted. He felt the sack being cut and he tried to move his hands and body away from it to avoid being cut. He gritted his teeth as he felt the tip of the blade knick him. "Sorry," she whispered as she managed to tear the sack open. She saw his hands were bound as well. She was just starting to cut the ropes when she heard Bilbo talking to the trolls. At least their attention wouldn't be on her so she kept cutting. Thorin felt his hands go free and he reached down into his boot to retrieve his knife. He handed it to her, being careful to keep looking straight ahead as if nothing was going on.

Farrah started cutting the sack open that held her Uncle Balin but has to duck twice as the trolls looked over to the group. She saw one coming towards them and she slide behind Thorin again, her heart beating so fast in her chest. She heard yelling and peeked out to see a troll holding Bombur by his leg.

She felt like she had to do something but Thorin's hand shot out and held her back. He shook his head at her and she remained behind him. She heard a loud thump as Bombur was dropped back down onto the bunch.

Bilbo continued to talk to the trolls and she had to admit, the hobbit was a genius! She moved over to her uncle and cut his sack and freed his hands quicker now that she had Thorin's knife. A blur of movement caught her eye and she saw Gandalf moving on the other side of the trolls.

She heard Bilbo say they had parasites and she almost laughed out loud when Kili started yelling back. She ducked back behind Thorin as the trolls looked in their direction again. She heard Thorin kick Kili who started yelling that he had huge parasites. Farrah could hardly contain her laughter.

The trolls attention was back on Bilbo so she started working on freeing Kili. She had his hands cut loose when she heard Gandalf shouting. In an instant the trolls were turned to stone. A loud cheer went up from the group and quickly those that were free began stomping out the fire under the ones who were being roasted. Farrah continued to cut the others free and when she got to Fili she hesitated.

"Are you going to get me free?" he asked her puzzled because she stopped.

"I dunno," she laughed. "I am afraid you might have huge parasites like your brother…"

Fili laughed and she leaned down to kiss him. He turned his head so all she got was a furry cheek kiss. "Hey," she said.

"Well I wouldn't want you to catch my parasites," he said with a serious look on his face. She slapped him gently upside his head and quickly cut him free.

Fili grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap kissing her hard. A few of the others noticed and some comments were tossed about. Farrah was breathless when he let her go. "There, now if I do have parasites.. so do you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note.** If you read my story pleas take the time to review it or leave some sort of feedback. I do tend to get discouraged and think no one is reading it.

Daughter of Destruction chapter 13

"Don't sit too close Kili, I might catch your parasites," Farrah teased as she pushed the youngest brother away from her.

"Oh I am quite sure you have already caught them from Fili by now," Kili teased and pushed Farrah back. Fili was happy to see the two of them getting along. After all, they were two very important people in his life.

They were all in a good mood after the horrible troll ordeal. Especially since everyone was alive and well. Bilbo was sort of a hero among them now for his quick thinking and bravery. They had also been lucky that Gandalf had come back when he did. She hated to think what would have happened had he not. Sure, she was able to cut loose a few of them but their weapons were over by the trolls. She was just glad it had all worked out in the end.

Fili nuzzled Farrah's cheek with his nose and kissed her neck. "I am so glad you were not hurt," he whispered to her. Farrah felt waves of excitement run through her with his touch.

They all ate and packed up their gear. Thorin wanted to move on and put distance between them and the trolls in case there were more around. So they rode well into the evening and just when they were about to stop and make camp, they heard in the distance a shrill call that sent chills down their spines.

"Orcs," Kili said with his eyes wide.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated and moved his pony so he was between Thorin and Dwalin. Fili looked out over the dusky countryside. He couldn't see any orcs but he knew they were out there.

"Everyone stay close," Thorin ordered as a loud warg howl reverberated through the stillness. "They have caught our scent!" Thorin growled. "Hurry, this way!" He urged his pony to run and the others did the same.

Farrah felt her heart racing from fear. She had never seen an actual orc but she had seen a warg once before. When they had left Erebor and were on their way to the Blue Mountains there had been a few warg attacks. The large foul beasts had scared he daylights out of her. She was very glad for Fili's strong arms around her. It helped her feel safer.

"Stop!" Thorin yelled as his pony came to a standstill. The others did the same. Ahead they could see a warg charging in their direction with an orc on its back. Behind it came several more. "Prepare to fight!" Thorin yelled out as he jumped down and pulled out his sword. Kili had his bow in hand and an arrow notched before his feet even hit the ground.

"Fili?" Farah cried out. She was terrified and did not want to get down from the pony.

"It's alright, we have to get off the ponies they will bolt off and you wouldn't be able to control them." He slid to the ground and pulled her off to stand beside him. "Take out your sword," he told her, "but stay right next to me."

"There are too many to fight," Gandalf stated as he saw several more coming over the ridge. "Run!"

Thorin did not want to run. He wanted to fight but he knew he had to do what was best for the others. "Follow Gandalf!"

The group took off running after the wizard hoping he knew where he was going. Fili had a firm grip on Farrah and pulled her along with him as he kept an eye on Kili to make sure his brother was not far behind. Farrah stumbled on a rock and felt her ankle give. With a cry of pain she found herself tossed over Fili's shoulder as he continued to run.

The wargs were making fast progress and almost upon them when a loud horn blew in the distance. It all happened so quickly that Farrah saw a blur of horses and arrows flying in every direction. "Get down!" Gandalf yelled and they all pushed against a large boulder and to the ground.

Thorin shot Gandalf an angry look as he saw who their rescuers were. "Elves!" he spat out. "You insisted we go this way because of the elves!"

"No," Gandalf simply said, "I suggested this way because it was the shortest route. However now that we have no ponies and no supplies, the elves will be able to help us."

"We do not need their help!"

"From the looks of this warg and orc pack, it seems that you did," one of the elves said as he dismounted his horse and made his way over to where Gandalf was.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf greeted his old friend. "You are a welcoming sight in times of trouble."

Farrah could see the hatred in Thorin's eyes and it was reflected in Fili's as well. She knew of the elves and their refusal to help when Erebor fell.

"What are you doing in these parts?" Elrond demanded to know. "Especially with such a group?"

"Lord Elrond, let me introduce you to Thorin son of Thrain and his kin," Gandalf said merrily and then motioned to Bilbo, "And this is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Elrond nodded his head graciously in greetings to the group but Thorin growled out, "I'd rather have taken our chances with the orc pack and wargs."

Elrond looked at the dwarf and frowned. "I know of the harsh feelings between dwarves and certain elves Master Thorin, but those in my land do not harbor such ill will."

"It is there whether they harbor it or not," Thorin taunted.

"We would most appreciate your good will Lord Elrond. Our ponies have run off as have our supplies." Gandalf said as he stood between Elrond and Thorin.

"Of course," Elrond replied as he called out in elvish to his kin. "You will all be my guests in Imladris for as long as you need."

Thorin exchanged an angry glare with the wizard but nodded his head. He knew they would need new supplies and that Farrah would need her ankle looked at. "Very well we accept your offer then."

"You are welcome to ride with us or you may walk to the pass that leads to the gate," Elrond said. Thorin looked at Farrah who was leaning against Fili so as not to put her weight on her ankle. He knew she would not be able to walk the distance.

He gathered his kin together and spoke in whisper to them, "Farrah can you walk on your ankle?"

"I can try," she said.

"The only alternative is to ride with one of the elves," Thorin told her. Dwalin growled at that idea. Fili was not happy about it either.

Farrah looked at the group of elves on their tall horses and the thought kind of freaked her out. "I would rather try and walk."

Thorin nodded and turned to the elf lord. "We will walk."

Elrond pursed his lips knowing full well it was only the hatred that made them decline their offer of a ride. "The girl's ankle is either broken or sprained. I can see from the way she is standing. If she tries to walk on it for the next few hours it could damage it even further."

Gandalf sighed and walked over to the dwarves. "She will be perfectly safe with Lord Elrond you have my word." He leaned in closer to Thorin and whispered, "If her ankle is not healed it will hinder our quest."

Thorin looked at Farrah. "You should probably get a ride back."

"What?" Dwalin said angrily and looked at Thorin.

"It is best for her ankle. Gandalf will go with her and keep her safe." Fili was not happy with the plan but he knew Gandalf would not let any harm come to her.

She looked at Fili and he nodded. "It will be fine. We will be there in a few hours and I'll come find you."

Elrond called out in his language to one of his men who jumped down from his horse and led it to Gandalf before jumping onto the back of another of his kin. "I know you would be more comfortable if she rode with Gandalf," Elrond stated.

Gandalf mounted the elf's horse and Fili lifted Farrah up behind him. He could see the fear in her eyes but he smiled to reassure her. "We will be there shortly. I love you."

She nodded and held onto the wizard's robe.

"Head west and follow the setting sun you will reach the pass to the gate within the next few hours. I will leave word with my men there to allow you passage and you will be brought to the main house. I will have food prepared for your arrival," Lord Elrond said.

Thorin nodded and Elrond called to his men to follow him. Fili watched as they rode off in to the west and he hoped Farrah would be alright. "She will be fine," Thorin assured Dwalin and his nephew. He could see the worry on their faces. "Let's go so we can reunite with her sooner rather than later."

The dwarves and the Hobbit took off after the elves. Fili could not help but notice that Farrah had not responded to his *I love you*. He had told her the other night when he had put his clasp in her hair and she had not said it back to him then either. It made him feel sad but he knew she needed time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

I know I'm not following the movie/books with this storyline. I'm kind of mixing it up and changing lots of things to suit my plot. I got some messages telling me haven't I read the book/watched the movie… Yes, I have many times. But I get tired of reading the same thing over and over in fanfictions that follow the movie/books to the letter. So I wanted to do something different. Just know that everything I write is on purpose.. not from lack of knowledge of the Hobbit book/movie. Thank you.

Daughter of Destruction chapter 14

Farrah's eyes were huge as she tried to take in all of the beauty before her. The intricate iron gates, the waterfalls, the green trees everywhere. It was very surreal. Growing up in Erebor and the Blue Mountains she was used to stone and rock not plush greenery.

She allowed Gandalf to help her down and she waited with him until an elf lady came to them. "I am Narel and if you allow me to, I would like to take a look at your ankle." The elleth smiled warmly at her and Farrah nodded. She did not trust elves but she didn't want to be as rude as Thorin was to them.

"You are in good hands now," Gandalf said. "I will await the others."

Farrah allowed Narel to lead her off and down a hallway to a large room that was set up like an infirmary. She was told to sit on one of the beds and remove her boot. Narel looked down at the young girl's ankle which was slightly swollen and bruised looking. "Tell me if it hurts too much," she said as she pressed in certain spots. "It doesn't appear broken just sprained. Still, you should stay off of it as much as you can and rest for a few days."

Farrah nodded and thanked her. She sat quietly as the elleth put some sort of lotion on her ankle and wrapped it in a bandage. "Keep your boot off while here."

Narel busied herself on the other side of the room and when she came back she took Farrah's hand. "I have drawn you a warm basin of water to wash up in and I have left cloths and towels for you there. I'll also set out some clean clothes."

Farrah thanked her again for her help and watched as Narel left to give her some privacy. Farrah limped over to the basin and began to wash her skin. It felt heavenly after the last few days of travel. She especially loved all of the sweet smelling soaps that were there. She managed to even wash her hair but was careful not to disturb her braid that Fili had given her. She stripped out of her travel clothes and left them in a pile on the floor while she continued washing up. Once finished, she went over to the clothes the elleth had left for her. It was a simple long dress and it would do just fine. She looked at herself in the mirror and was happy to see that the dress was a perfect fit. Maybe just a tad long but that way it covered her bandaged foot. The dark blue color even matched her eyes.

She wasn't sure what to do now that she was done. So she went over to the bed and laid down to wait for Narel to return. Her mind wandered to Fili. He had said he loved her again before she had left. She knew he expected it in return but she had not been able to say it yet even if she did feel it. To openly admit that she loved him would only make it hurt more if something happened to her on this quest. So that is why she was holding her feelings back.

"Where is she?" Thorin demanded of the elf lord. "I want her brought here NOW!"

"She is resting master dwarf. She was treated for her sprained ankle and given privacy to bathe and fresh clean clothing. When Narel returned to check on her, the young lady was fast asleep. If you insist on waking her we can certainly do so or you can take my hospitality offered and go freshen up yourselves and have clean clothing to wear while yours if being laundered." Lord Elrond kept his cool and hoped his hot headed guests would see his reasoning. "I also have a feast being prepared and it shall be done shortly."

Thorin looked to Gandalf and the wizard nodded, "I checked in on her myself Thorin. She was fast asleep and looked very peaceful."

"Very well, we will take your hospitality," he said holding his temper in. Elrond spoke to some of his kin and they led the dwarves and the hobbit to several rooms where they could all bathe and change their clothes.

Fili and Kili were in a room with Thorin and Dwalin and Kili snickered as his uncle held up the elvish tunic. "I think it will look lovely on you Uncle Thorin."

Thorin glared at his youngest nephew. "As lovely as the one you will be wearing too I'm sure."

Fili did not care what he had to wear, even if it was elf clothing. He just wanted to hurry up so he could see Farrah again. He did not like her being away from him. They took turns cleaning up and Kili leaned over and sniffed his uncle. "You smell like an elf," he said and jolted out of Thorin's reach as the elder dwarf tried to grab him.

"It is this silly smelling soap they gave us to use," he growled and glared at Kili.

Once they were finished they were led to a banquet room that was prepared with many tables and chairs and the tables were loaded with food. The smells were heavenly and the dwarves quickly forgot about the elvish tunics and the sweet smelling soaps they had to use. Fili's eyes scanned the room but he did not see Farrah. The other dwarves were there however and had started to feast.

"Where is she?" Fili asked his uncle. "They said she would be here." Thorin was about to reply when he saw her walk through the doorway. He pointed and Fili turned.

She was beautiful. Her hair was hanging long over her shoulders and he smiled when he saw the braid with his clasp. She was wearing a very feminine dress and he loved the color on her. She was limping and he rushed over to her to help her. "You look beautiful," he said and she blushed at his compliment. "How is your ankle?"

"It is only sprained not broken. The elf treated it and wrapped it. She said to rest for a few days and it shall be fine." That was good news to hear. He feared it had been broken delaying their trip and leaving them in the care of the elves. "I am however starving." She laughed as she smelled the wonderful aroma of the feast that was being offered. Fili led her over to the tables and helped her to sit down.

The elves had prepared a mighty feast indeed for their guests. There was several offers of roasted meat and plenty of ale along with various cheeses, vegetables, and fruits. Farrah did not know what to try first. There was also plenty of ale and wine for everyone.

She noticed Thorin and Gandalf leave with Elrond and she hoped Thorin would not be too rude to their host. So far, the elves were being very generous and helpful to them. "I am stuffed," Farrah protested when Fili tried to get her to eat something else. "I will have some more of that wine though it is so good."

Fili lifted a brow at her but said nothing and filled her cup once again. "I do believe you are going to end up as drunk as your father if you keep drinking that stuff."

Farrah looked over at her father who was practically passed out in his plate. She laughed and shook her head. "I would never drink that much," she protested. The wine was making her feel good but she knew her limits. She was after all, Dwalin's daughter..

Narel appeared and told them their rooms had been prepared for the evening if they would like to retire. She pointed out the directions and gave them room numbers. Farrah thanked her and she left promptly. Farrah could not help but notice the way she looked at the few dwarves who had passed out. It was a disapproving look. "We should get them to bed," she motioned to Dwalin and Gloin who were completely passed out and snoring loudly.

"Can you manage to your room while we get them settled?" Fili asked her. She nodded and he added, "I'll join you there shortly." She got up and started hobbling towards the door. She saw Fili and Kili picking her father up and Bofur and Balin doing the same with Gloin.

Fili was sharing a room with Kili and Thorin who had come back from talking with Elrond more pissed off than he had been when he left. Apparently the elf lord had wanted answers about their quest. Of course, Thorin would not give him any.

"I am going to go to Farrah's room," he told them as he reached for the door knob. His uncle's cough stopped him.

"I do not think Dwalin wants you in her bed Fili; you two are not wed."

Fili frowned. He knew his uncle was right but he did not want to sleep away from her. "Dwalin is passed out and won't awaken until tomorrow. Even then he will be groggy with a hangover. I think I will chance it."

Thorin sighed, "Do as you will but I will not help you if he finds out." Fili nodded and left the room.

Farrah's was only a few doors down and he knocked softly. "Come in," she said. She was sitting up in her bed when he entered. He could tell she was happy to see him.

Fili joined her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Finally alone," he said as he leaned in to kiss her lips. Farrah felt that thrill running through her body and couldn't help the moan that escaped her. Fili took that opportunity to deepen their kiss and his tongue pushed into her mouth lightly caressing her own. She felt his hands begin to wander and she knew she should stop him but her body just didn't want to listen. It was too caught up in the amazing sensations of his calloused hands as they ran over her smooth tender skin of her neck and chest.

"Fili," she gasped as his lips left hers and began to trail their way down her neck, kissing and nipping the soft skin lightly. She giggled as she felt his mustache braids move down her chest. "That tickles."

"Mmm Hmm," he mumbled as he reached behind her for the fastening on her dress.


	15. Chapter 15

Daughter of Destruction chapter 15

He found the lacing of the dress and pulled the strings free. The top of Farrah's dress gave away willingly and Fili could see her breasts in the moonlight that came through the window. "You are so beautiful," he whispered softly to her before returning his lips to her sweet skin. He was elated that she had not stopped him and he was encouraged by her moans. He kissed his way down to the middle of her breasts and cupped one in his hand before licking the tender nipple pulling it into his mouth to softly suckle.

Farrah gasped at the amazing sensations he was giving to her. She was caught between moaning for more and laughing for mercy because of the tickling of his mustache as it dangled onto her breasts. Her own hands tangled themselves into his mane of hair and she knew if she did not stop him soon she would not be able to at all.

"I love you," he said as he leaned back up to look into her eyes. "I will stop if you do not want this and I will understand."

She looked into his eyes and saw the love that he had for her. It was pure and it was fierce. She knew he was an honorable dwarf and he would keep his word. But now was the time to make her decision. She knew she should say no and wait but he had awoken something deep inside of her that she did not even know existed. It yearned for his touch for his kisses, for every inch of her body craved him. "I love you," she said back to him and she meant it. She caught his lips in her own and started unfastening his tunic. She wanted to feel his body against hers with nothing between them. This was all the answer that Fili needed. He groaned as he felt his tunic fall open and he tossed it off of his arms and onto to the floor. He laid her back and pulled the dress she was wearing off of her and discarded it as well. He took a moment to look down upon her as she lay there in the moonlight, only wearing her panties. He reached for the belt of his pants and soon they too were lying on the floor. He joined her back on the bed and pressed his body against hers.

She felt his warm skin as it melted into hers and she ran her hands over his broad strong back. "So eager," he laughed as he pulled away and saw her pout. "Just teasing. I have waited so long for this." He kissed his way from her chest down to her flat belly. Again she giggled at his mustache braids. Those would take some getting used to.

She felt his lips on inner thighs and she was soon moaning his name again. She felt his fingers in the waistband of her panties as he started to pull them down. She lifted her bottom off of the bed so he could slide them off and they too landed on the floor with the rest of their clothing. He climbed back up her body and sat back, once again looking at how beautiful she was. Her eyes moved over his body, taking in the broad hairy chest and the trail of hair that led lower to his tummy. She felt a wave of panic when her gaze fell on his member and he noticed the change in her breathing.

He reached out and tilted her chin to look up at him. "I will go slow and I promise you it will be wonderful."

She nodded and pulled him back against her. Their naked bodies rubbing up against one another as their legs intertwined. He ran his hand down her thigh and brought it up over his. Loving the way she gasped as she felt him press his length against her sensitive area. She raised her hips in anticipation and he moaned out, "Not just yet." He pushed her back down and trailed kisses along ever inch of her body starting at her neck and moving down til he was at her center. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her still as he slid his tongue gently down the sensitive slit.

"Ohh," she gasped as she felt him slip his tongue inside of her. Her body was screaming with passion and arousal. She never in her wildest fantasies thought it would like this. "Please Fili," she moaned with need.

He teased her more until even he could not hold back any longer. He sat up, placing himself at her entrance, slowly sliding into her as he watched her face for any sign of distress. He saw only want and need in her eyes as he buried himself deep inside of her.

She ran her hands through the thick hair on his chest and over his own nipples before pulling him down close to her. He began moving slowly, each gentle thrust making him moan with his own need.

Farrah ran her hands down his back and held tightly to him as he increased his movements, each one bringing her a heightened sensation of arousal. "I love you," she whispered in his ear as she held into him tightly. Never had she imagined she could feel so close to someone.

"I love you," he said in reply before kissing her deeply. He could feel her tighten around him and he knew she was near her peak. Her gasp told him as well and he whispered, "Look at me sweetheart." She opened her eyes and looked into his as she screamed out her release. Her body convulsed and she felt him shudder as a warm gush of liquid filled her body. Breathless and panting, he laid against her, careful to keep his weight on his elbows. "I love you," he kissed her gently. "I love you so much."

He laid back on the bed and pulled her close to his side. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. "Are you alright?" he asked her after a few moments.

"I'm more than alright," she groaned as she played with the hair on his belly. "I never knew it would be like this."

"I take it that you enjoyed it?" he laughed. As he felt himself stirring already from her touch.

"It would be safe to assume that," she answered. "I don't know what turned me on more your kisses or your mustache braids." She reached up and gave one of them a little tug.

Fili laughed at her words.

"I hope we weren't too loud," she said as she realized the other dwarves were in the adjoining rooms. "Oh no, do you think they heard us?"

"I hope not," he said as he thought of a passed out Dwalin. "Your father would probably kill me."

Farrah laughed, "You are right he probably would."

"It would be worth it," he said as he turned on his side so he could look at her.

"You are even braver than I thought you were."

"Well, I'm just hoping he won't find out," he added with a nervous laugh.

"You know he is not all that bad really. He has a very gentle side."

Fili mocked surprise, "Dwarf men are not gentle we are fierce!"

Farrah laughed and sat up, moving so she could straddle him very aware that his length was starting to harden. "You Fili are very fierce but also very gentle and I love that about you."

"What are you doing?" he asked as she started moving her hips against him. He moaned and sucked in his breath as he felt her reach beneath her and grasp him in her hand. She lowered herself onto him and he waited for her to adjust to his size. He gripped her hips and lifted her up and down in slow motions. Oh yes, it was definitely worth Dwalin killing him in the morning…


	16. Chapter 16

Daughter of Destruction chapter 16

She had never had such a restful sleep as she did that night in Fili's arms. Waking up to his blue eyes looking at her, sent shivers down her body. It was early morning and they could hear rustling in the hallway and knew they would have to get out of bed soon. "I could stay here in bed with you forever," Fili said as he kissed her.

A knock on the door and the sound of her father's voice changed his mind though and she watched as he jumped out of bed and dressed in seconds. She wanted to laugh but she knew her father would not be too happy to find they had slept together, especially since he had told Fili not to. She grabbed her own clothes and dressed just as quickly.

The blonde dwarf was looking for a place to hide and dove under the bed right before Dwalin peeked his head in. "Thought I'd come by and see how you slept? Any nightmares?"

Farrah smiled at her father, "I slept very well actually."

He came in and went over to the bed. Farrah was almost certain she heard Fili suck in his breath. Dwalin sat down and patted the bed for his daughter to sit beside him. "How is your ankle?"

Farrah sat down. "It feels much better today." They sat in silence for a moment before Dwalin turned and looked at her. "So tell me, do you think it is serious between you and Thorin's nephew?"

Farrah was taken aback by his question. Her father was not one for small talk but they would occasionally have deep conversations. Now however, was not the time for this one, especially with the dwarf in question hiding under her bed.

"I think so," she said, wondering where this talk was leading to. "I mean yes, I love him."

Dwalin scratched his beard with his hand and closed his eyes. "Is something wrong father?"

"No, it is just hard to see you so grown up." He reached over and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him and hugging her. "Your mother would be proud of you."

She hugged her father back. "So you are alright with him and me courting then?"

"I guess," he said as he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and was about to leave but turned and said, "You can come out from under the bed now boy." Then he shut the door.

Farrah gasped and waited to see if her father was going to come back in but he did not. They could hear laughing out in the hallway. Fili scooted out from under the bed and looked as surprised as Farrah was. Soon the door opened and Kili stuck his head in. He saw his brother in one piece and called over his shoulder, "Pay up Nori! Fili is still alive!"

Fili grabbed one of Farrah's boots and hurled it at his younger brother. Kili caught it and said, "You will have to do better than that brother.. unless you do not have the energy after last night!"

Fili took off after Kili who ran down the hallway and into their room, slamming the door shut behind him. Thorin looked up from his conversation with Dwalin. They were discussing wheat direction they would take when they left Imladris. "What is going on?" Thorin yelled to his nephew who ran over and hid behind him.

Fili ran into the room, saw Dwalin and ran right back out. Thorin turned to look at Kili. "Do I even want to know what that was all about?" Kili could not talk because he was laughing so hard as he ran out the door after Fili.

Dwalin sighed, "I think Fili will be avoiding me for awhile."

Thorin looked at his old friend. "And why would that be?" He had a pretty good idea but he didn't want to assume and be wrong.

"Him and Farrah have mated," Dwalin said with a hint of sadness to his words. Thorin was not sure what to say. He knew Fili's intentions and had told the lad he would not stand in the way if Dwalin saw fit to throttle him for any wrongdoings with his daughter.

Dwalin noticed Thorin's reaction and waved it off, "It is fine. I knew it would happen sooner or later I just preferred later. They are young and in love. I can't stand in the way of that." He chuckled and grinned, "I do however plan to have a good laugh over it while tormenting your nephew."

Thorin joined him in his laughter. "Did Kili rat his brother out?"

"Of course."

"Do you see him anywhere?" Fili asked as he led Farrah into the banquet hall where food was set up for the dwarves. Farrah looked around but saw no sign of her father.

"No, he isn't here. Honestly Fili, he said he was alright with us. He isn't going to kill you."

Fili looked at Farrah. "I heard what he said but still, it doesn't mean he is happy about it. You are his baby girl and I… " he didn't finish his sentence because Kili came up beside him.

"What did you do last night exactly Fili?" Kili said as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"None of your business," Fili said. "By the way, how did Dwalin find out?"

"I think Bilbo told him," Kili said as he pointed to the Hobbit who was sitting with Ori and Gandalf eating breakfast. "If I were you though I'd avoid Dwalin. Oh, and did I mention he is coming down the hall right behind me?"

Fili grabbed Farrah's hand and led her quickly into the room and over to sit by Gandalf. "Hello Farrah," Bilbo greeted her with a warm friendly smile. Gandalf nodded to her and to Fili. He grinned and called out, "Nori! Pay up!"

Fili looked at Gandalf. "Not you too?" The wizard shrugged and caught the coins Nori tossed to him. "Well I never could pass up a good wager and I did bet that Dwalin wouldn't kill you."

Farrah felt her face get hot and knew she was blushing. Did everyone know that her and Fili had made love last night? She wanted to just hide in Fili's coat and pretend she wasn't in the room.

"It's alright," he whispered to her. "I will kill Kili later for all of this." Farrah laughed at that thought.

They grabbed some of the offer food and filled their plates. They were eating when Thorin and Dwalin walked into the room. Fili's eyes watched the grumpy dwarf as he walked straight towards them. He tensed up as Dwalin sat down directly across from him and Fili looked at his uncle. Thorin sat down next to Dwalin and smiled at Fili. "And how are you two this morning?"

"F.f.. fi, " Fili managed to say as he choked on the biscuit he was eating. Farrah hit him on his back and he took a sip of his water. "We are fine." He still would not meet Dwalin's gaze.

Thorin had to hide his grin, knowing all too well Dwalin was only playing with the other dwarf. Still, it was fun to watch Fili squirm. "Did you sleep well last night Fili?"

Fili's eyes went wide at his uncle. "Yes."

Farrah caught on when she saw the twinkle in her father's eye. He was doing this on purpose! She saw the same laughter in Thorin's eyes too! If Fili wasn't so nervous he would have caught on too but instead he was trying to avoid everyone's eyes at the moment. She decided to play along. She reached under the table and placed her hand on Fili's thigh. Instantly the dwarf tensed up and looked at her. She smiled at him and he took another sip of his water. She let her finger trail upward and he spit out his mouthful of water all over Dwalin!

"Oh no," he said as he grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe the bald headed dwarf off. Farrah could hardly contain her laughter and Thorin was the same way. Bilbo and Gandalf just looked puzzled. "I am so sorry Dwalin," Fili continued to apologize.

Dwalin grabbed the napkin from Fili's hand and wiped his own face off, giving the young dwarf a stern look. He took the steak knife that was by his plate and gripped it tightly in his hands, his eyes not leaving Fili. He stabbed a hunk of meat from the platter beside him and slammed it down on his plate.

Fili swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Well I'm full I'm gonna go," he said quickly as he went to stand up but Dwalin reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Sit!" the dwarf growled at the lad. Fili sat.

Farrah could hardly stop the huge smile spreading on her face. It was so cute to see Fili so afraid of her father. "Father stop it!" she finally begged. "Fili he is only playing."

Thorin and Dwalin both burst out roaring with laughter. "Did you see his face?" Thorin cried out.

"Oh this is just wonderful," Fili said as he looked at Farrah. "You knew he was only joking?"

Farrah nodded. "I could tell."

"Aye lad I'm not mad at you. I'm actually happy for you both. I think it is a great match," Dwalin said as he took another mouthful.

Fili let out a sigh of relief and began eating again.

"_You love the dwarf?"_

Farrah looked up as she heard someone talking to her but she did not see any other females around. The voice she had heard was distinctly female.

"_Excuse yourself and meet me by the waterfall."_

Farrah realized the voice was inside her head. Was she going crazy?

"_All will be explained when you meet me by the waterfall little one. You are not crazy."_

Farrah was curious now. "I'm going to go have a little walk around," she said to excuse herself from the others.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Fili asked as he went to get up.

"No," she said quickly. "Stay, finish eating. I'll be back soon or will meet up with you shortly. I will be fine."

Fili watched her walk out of the room. Kili quickly took the spot where she had been sitting. "Are you really not going to kill him Dwalin?"

Thorin sighed. "If only marrying you off would be as easy Kili." His youngest nephew was definitely more than a handful at times…


	17. Chapter 17

Daughter of Destruction chapter 17

Farrah walked along taking in the beautiful scenery. She did not know exactly where the waterfalls were at but the voice in her head led her there. She heard the rushing waters before she saw them and they were amazing to behold. She was so caught up in their beauty she did not notice the elleth who stood off to her left.

"Welcome to Imladris Lady Farrah daughter of Dwalin."

Farrah walked over to the woman. She seemed ethereal with her incredibly long blonde locks falling down to her waist and he regal looking robes. "How do you know me?"

"I am Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. I was waiting for you to arrive here."

"How did you know I would be here?" Farrah questioned her. Her defenses were already up due to the fact that dwarves just did not trust elves.

Galadriel walked closer to the young girl and smiled warmly. "I knew you would be here a long time ago. Every event that happens in life leads up to another outcome. It is as if a story is playing out in real life."

"Are you a seer?" Farrah asked her thinking of the old lady who had died at Thorin's feast. The one who had given her the prophecy of her quest.

Galadriel grinned and laughed lightly, "Similar you could say." Galadriel held out her hand and said, "Come with me. I need to show you something."

Farrah hesitated. She was not sure she wanted to go further away from her kin. Yet, her curiosity got the best of her. She did not take Galadriel's hand but she did follow. The lady led her over to a small pool of water that was separated from the larger part that the waterfall fed into.

"You asked me if I loved Fili," Farrah said. "That was what you asked me when I was sitting with my kin at breakfast."

"Yes, I need to know if you truly love him?"

"Why do you need to know this?"

Galadriel rolled her eyes. "I know the stubbornness of dwarves and the distrust between our races but I assure you Farrah I am only here to help you."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I am a guardian over Middle Earth. I along with the others try to keep the peace and keep the lands and all things good in this world in place. I know of the dragon's siege on your homeland. I know of the beast's power to feed on the souls of those he has killed. They need to be released so that they can move on to their afterlife."

Farrah felt chills go down her spine at the elleth's words. They were similar to the old seer's. "How do I kill the dragon?"

"I can not tell you that but I can tell you that it will not be by any sword or bow or any weapon that one can wield."

Farrah was very confused. "I do not understand?"

"The love inside your heart will tell you when the time is right Farrah. As you continue on your quest you will meet people and you will have experiences and each of those will shape you into the woman you are to become. Already the Hobbit's friendship and the love you have for your mate have made you stronger. They have combined with the fierce love you hold dear for your father and your uncle. These ties are what make you who you are daughter of Dwalin."

"You said you wanted to show me something?"

Galadriel pointed to the small poll. "Look into this body of water and open your mind." Farrah stepped closer and looked into the clear blue water. She saw nothing but water but watched as it began to swirl. She saw the Lonely Mountain. Her heart hurt looking at it knowing the tragedy that had occurred. The picture faded and she saw her mother and her father. They were laughing and dancing. She smiled when she saw her father actually had hair and a lot of it! She noticed her mother's belly was round and full. This was happier times for them.

The image swirled again and Farrah felt sad, she would have loved to of watched them longer. She saw herself and Fili along with Kili. They were young children playing and running around. She did not remember this specific day but smiled when she saw Fili run up and kiss her cheek before laughing and running away.

The water swirled again and she saw herself sitting alone in her bedroom back home. It was dark and she had been crying. It looked perhaps like she had awoken from a nightmare.

"Yes, it is the nightmares that awoke you," Galadriel answered as if she could read Farrah's thoughts.

"Why do I get them? They seem so real. I can even feel my skin burning sometimes."

"Our dreams as are our nightmares are only a thin wall between reality. Sometimes we use our dreams to motivate us and often we use our nightmares to either strengthen us or discourage us. It is up to each person to take what they can form them and to use it in their lives."

She saw her father come into the room and hold her as they both cried together for the mother and wife they both had lost. Farrah felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes. The water swirled and she saw her mother, fear and terror on her face as the dragon consumed her body with fire.

Farrah gasped and looked away at the awful sight. "Farrah? Farrah can you hear me?"

She looked back at the water and saw her mother calling out for her. "I can hear her!" she looked with wide eyes to Galadriel. "Is this some sort of cruel trick?"

Galadriel shook her head. "Listen to your mother's words Farrah. She can only speak for a moment."

"Farrah?"

"Yes mother," she cried out as she kneeled down to the water. "I'm here. I can hear you."

"Farrah listen, you can do this. I know that you can. I have been trying to strengthen you all of these years for this very task. You must let others help you. It is horrible here Farrah. The pain is so bad. You must set us free."

Farrah was sobbing as she heard her mothers tortured words. "I will momma, I promise!"

The water swirled again and Farrah saw Fili and herself in her room here in Imladris last night. Her tears turned to a blush as she glanced at the elleth. "Last night you made a brave choice. You allowed him to have your love."

The water cleared and Farrah was thankful for that. It was a private moment and she did not wish for the elf to view it. "Is that all?" she asked.

Galadriel shook her head and Farrah's eyes returned to the water. She saw herself and the others on their journey. Only, she looked fat. Her belly was slightly round. It took her only a moment to grasp what she was seeing. "No!" she whispered. Her eyes flew to the elf.

"The line of Durin grows inside your womb Farrah. I know of your fears but I also know of your strengths. Your father is well known for his battle skills and I have no doubt that his daughter is just as strong not only in battle but in all aspects of her life."

Farrah's hand went to her stomach and she held it there. Was it really true? Was Fili's child growing inside of her?

"How will I be able to fight a dragon and go on this quest if I'm with child?"

"That I can help with," Galadriel said. She handed the girl a small vial. Farrah looked at it. It had a dark liquid inside of it.

"If at any time during your quest your life or the life of your unborn child is at risk; drink it. It will heal you from the inside out. But, it can only be used one time and must be used within the hour of your injury."

Farrah was unsure. Not only did she not trust elves but this one was telling her to take some kind of magic potion. Still, she took the vial and put it into her pocket.

"Farewell Farrah, I wish you well and much happiness in your future as well as success in your quest."

Farrah had more questions but the elleth turned and walked away.

Farrah was so lost in thought as she walked back towards the main banquet hall, that she almost ran right into Fili. "There you are, I've been looking for you," he said. He noticed her tear stained cheeks and said, "What's wrong?"

Farrah looked at the father of her unborn child. Should she tell him now? Just blurt it out? Would he insist they abandon the quest? Surely he would not put the life of his child in jeopardy and she knew he would not want her to drink any elf potion. "I'm fine," she finally said. "Just needed a walk to clear my head."

Fili narrowed his eyes, not believing her for one minute. "Why, what is wrong with your head?"

Farrah smiled at him, "Nothing, I'm fine really. Let's go find the others."

Fili was still not convinced but she looked fine so he let it go. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and together they walked off to find their kin.


	18. Chapter 18

Daughter of Destruction chapter 18

Farrah sat on the lawn next to Bilbo as they watched the rest of the company practice their battle skills. She had thought of nothing but the seed growing inside of her and what she should do about it. A part of her wanted to tell Fili and her father, and her Uncle Balin. It should be happy news that she would want to share with their families right? Then why did she feel like she should keep it a secret?

"Farrah, are you alright?" Bilbo asked her. He had been talking to her for a full two minutes and he didn't think she had even heard a word of what he had said.

Startled out of her thoughts, she turned to the hobbit, "What? Oh, sorry Bilbo. My mind seems to be elsewhere today."

Bilbo patted the girl's hand gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked into the kind eyes of the hobbit. They had become very good friends over the course of their journey and she did need to talk to someone. But, would he keep her secret? "If I tell you something, do you promise you will not tell anyone?"

Bilbo saw the desperation in her eyes and knew it must be something serious. What if it was about Thorin or the quest? He was a member of the company that Thorin was leading, was he duty bound to reveal information? "Oh boy," Bilbo muttered. "Is it bad?"

"Well, not really bad but probably not the best timing," she said honestly.

Now Bilbo was immensely curious. "Is it something Thorin should know?"

Farrah thought about it, "Maybe, but it really is not his business." She wasn't sure if that was fair to say or not. Fili's child would be his heir and anything concerning the throne of Erebor was Thorin's business.

Bilbo fretted but he knew he needed to listen to her. "Alright, I promise."

Farrah took a deep breath and looked at Fili who was fighting with Thorin. Bilbo followed her gaze. "Is it something with you and Fili? Did you have a disagreement?"

Farrah shook her head. "Not yet, but well, if he finds out.."

"Farrah, what is it that is troubling you?"

"I'm with child," she whispered softly.

Bilbo smiled. "What great news!" he said but then realized no, it wasn't such great news. "I mean, no, you are right, the timing is not good."

Farrah shushed him when a few of the others glanced their way. "No it is not good timing. I did not even realize or think about it happening the first time we, well… you know."

"Well, it only takes one time," Bilbo said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I want to tell Fili and be happy but I know this quest will be dangerous and something could easily happen to me, or to the baby, or even Fili. So many people are depending on me fighting this dragon I can't let them down."

"This is quite a predicament," Bilbo agreed. "But I think Fili really needs to know. It is his baby too. He should help you make such decisions."

"I know, but there is more," she said as she explained everything about what Galadriel had told her. The hobbit sat wide eyed and listened to it all.

"A magic potion?" he said with amazement in his voice.

"Yes, but I can't take that," she said. "Thorin and Fili would definitely not approve of anything an elf gave me."

Bilbo, who had no reason to think Elves were anything but kind, did not know how to respond to that. He knew of the hatred between the dwarves and the elves but Bilbo knew all elves could not be held accountable for the actions of one. "I really do not think the elf would give you poison or anything like that."

"What are we so deep in conversation about?" Kili said as he sat down behind them. They had been so lost in conversation that they had not heard him approach. "Who got poison?"

"No one, it is nothing Kili," Farrah said and hoped the dwarf had not heard anything else they had been saying.

Kili laughed, "Do you think the elves poisoned our food they gave us?" He stopped laughing and looked serious, "They wouldn't do that .. would they?"

"I am certain they would not," Bilbo said to the dark headed dwarf.

Fili and Thorin finished their practice and both came over to them. "Want to give it a try?" Fili said as he reached a hand out to Farrah.

"No, I'm fine," she protested but he was not going to let her get off that easily. "You must practice. I want you to be able to defend yourself well. You do not know what troubles we may come up against once we head back out there."

"He is right," Thorin backed up his nephew. "You need to learn."

Farrah nodded and took one of the swords that the others had been using. Even if she was pregnant, she was certain it wouldn't hurt for her to practice. The baby would be well protected in her womb.

She found it extremely hard to concentrate fighting with Fili. Every time she looked at him she would grin and be distracted. "You know this is not looking good in front of the others," he teased her.

"Fili, take a break," Thorin called out. He had been watching them act silly and acting silly on the battlefield would get them both killed. The girl needed to learn and learn hard. Farrah walked over with Fili and was going to sit down until Thorin took her arm and pulled her away.

Puzzled she gave him a questioning look. "If you laugh and get distracted during a fight you will get yourself killed Farrah," he growled. He took the sword from her hand and tossed it aside. "I'm going to grab you and I want you to fight back against me. Do your best as I will not go easy on you."

The others began to gather round. "This ought to be good," Nori snickered. "Bets anyone?"

Thorin cast a dirty look at Nori and said, "No bets! All I'm going to do is restrain her and see if she can get away."

Dwalin and Balin exchanged a look and a grin. They knew Farrah came from touch genes. She did not look like much in the way of being strong but she was strong minded and clever.

"This is crazy," Farrah said as Thorin threw his arms around her and held tights. "Ow!" she yelled as she felt him squeeze. He had her arms pinned to her sides and her back was against his chest. She would have blushed at the closeness if this had happened before last night but ever since she had been intimate with Fili she did not feel as shy. Moe like empowered.

She struggled and wiggled but Thorin's arms held her tight. "Seriously?" she cried out as she dropped her weight to try and distract him but he was way too smart for that simple move.

"Fight me Farrah. Don't worry I won't break. Do what you must to get away. Someday your life may depend on it."

"This is insane," she said as she again struggled against his strength.

"Get mad Farrah!" he yelled and squeezed her tighter. She knew she was going to have bruises on her arms by tomorrow. "I give up."

"You can't give up! You fight or you die that is how a battle goes."

Fili looked to Dwalin. "Should we stop this?" He was getting concerned at how rough his uncle was being.

Dwalin shook his head. "As tough as it is to watch she has to learn Fili. Thorin is right. If we come across orcs or a group of wildmen, bandits, etc if she is grabbed she needs to know how to escape."

"I agree," Balin said even if he did not like seeing his niece in pain.

She was frustrated and hurt that her father or her uncle or even Fili was not helping her. She turned and bit into Thorin's arm and she was not kind about it.

"That's better, fight me Farrah, get mad!" Thorin said but he did not yell in pain and he did not let go.

"Let me go!" she said getting extremely pissed. "Even though she knew her little seed inside of her was not being harmed she didn't think her getting so upset could be good for it. "Let go!" She threw her head back as hard as she could, hitting Thorin right in the face.

Her freedom came instantly and she dropped to the ground exhausted from her struggles. Fili was there in seconds as he pulled her into his arms and away from Thorin. She looked at the dwarf who was bleeding from his nose and mouth but he was grinning. How could he be grinning? She expected him to be yelling at her.

"Very good," Thorin said to Farrah as he pinched his nose to stop the flow. "That is what you need to do. You need to get pissed off and fight!"

"That's my girl," Dwalin said as he pulled her from Fili's arms and embraced her himself. "Already kicking Thorin's ass." He grinned at his old friend.

"Very funny Dwalin, but she is your daughter after all and apparently hard heads run in the family!"

**Author's Note**

Feedback/reviews would be appreciated. I can see from the page views stats that you are all reading it but I get like 1 review per chapter. Kind of discouraging….


End file.
